


I Think I Love You

by Cclay2020



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Love Stories, M/M, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cclay2020/pseuds/Cclay2020
Summary: Baekhyun heading home from a long day at work comes across a helpless man and his baby in the rain stranded. Can a storm bring two people together of was it just faith they met.Read to find out the rest ❤️Started ....2nd November 2019 elsewhere©Cclay2020
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  


"Your car and driver are ready down stairs sir to drop you home"

"Thank you Luhan. Please head off home now the files can wait till Monday. That storm is suppose to hit us tonight, look its already started to rain" Baekhyun looks out his large office window at the city below them as they should be at home bracing themselves for the worst storm that is suppose to hit with force tonight and the weekend.

"Thank you so much sir, I will grab my things and head home now" Luhan bows before he moves to leave the office. "Luhan have a safe weekend, and I will see you Monday if all goes well with this storm". Baekhyun sits at his desk waiting for the last file to download as he taps the desk waiting patiently knowing he can't just leave yet till its complete. "Come on come on" he says to the computer thinking that will make it hurry and if by magic the file is now complete. Saving it in a zip file he turns his computer off while grabbing his coat and bag. Turning off the lights he closes his office door as he walks down the corridor making sure everyone is gone.

Reaching the lobby he can hear the rain start to get heavy at it hits the glass doors of his building. He quickly heads out to his car as security lock up and head off home under orders of their boss.

Seeing his driver holding open the door of his big city car Baekhyun jumps into the back of the car shouting for his driver to get in out of the rain. "What a miserable night we are going to have" the driver speaks as he puts his seat belt on while bringing the car to life. "It is suppose to get worse Sehun, so please drive carefully" Baekhyun says while running his fingers through his hair to stop the wetness sticking to his face.

"I will sir" the driver says turning on the window wipers as they begin to drive. Moving along the road Baekhyun can't believe how bad the weather has gotten and just prays and hopes all will be ok as he looks out the window at the deserted streets. "Wait.. slow down a bit, is that a person with a pram?" Baekhyun taps the back of his drivers shoulder making them both look in the direction baekhyun is pointing. "Oh my god I think your right sir" Sehun slows down more as they try to see out the window but the rain is making it worse. "Pull over Sehun" Baekhyun says while taking off his seat belt waiting for the car to stop.

Opening the door he jumps out and rushes over to the person with the pram. "Are you crazy being out here in this weather" Baekhyun shouts as he looks at the sobbing and shaking person holding on tight to the prams handle. "They...... They kicked us out" the person cries as baekhyun moves closer to look under the rain cover that is over the pram. Seeing a little baby fast asleep all wrapped up in a fluffy blanket not knowing what is going on he smiles. "Can I drop you somewhere?" Baekhyun asks as the person starts to cry more. "I have no one here or anyplace to stay" the person sobbs making Baekhyun wave over to the car getting his drivers attention.

"OK my name is Byun Baekhyun you can come home with me ok, let me get you and your baby out of the rain" the stranger looks up as Baekhyun finally sees the smallers eyes being owl shaped making him smile. "I can't do that to you... I don't know you" he crys out as the rain get heavier. "Please let me get you in out of the rain, your baby can't stay out in this and neither can we, there is a storm about to hit so please take a chance and come with me" Baekhyun pleads as he can feel his clothes sticking to his body from the rain. "OK" the stranger sniffs as baekhyun guides the pram and stranger towards the car making sehun open the boot. "Here" Sehun says as he opens a brolly holding it over the pram as they take the baby out making sure it does get wet. "Sehun can we get the pram in the boot of the car?" Baekhyun shouts over the noise of the rain as he closes the door after the person they rescued. "I will make it fit" he says as they both lift it making it fit nicely before dumping the brolly in the back while they hurry to get into the car.

Once all inside they all look like they took a swim in the ocean with their clothes still on. "Where to sir?" Sehun asks looking in the rear view mirror. "To my place please Sehun" he says before looking at their new passengers. "Can I ask you what your name is?" Baekhyun looks at the man and his child trembling in the car. "I'm.... Kyungsoo" he says while wiping his tears as he looks down at his sleeping baby in his arms.

"Ok kyungsoo you and your baby are safe now you can trust me" Baekhyun smiles as he looks at the baby sleeping sounding in his father's arms as they head off to his penthouse.

❤️C ❤️

_ **Oohhh something new ** _

_ **Tell me what you think ** _

_ **Love ** _

_ _


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at the penthouse building the security hurry out the main door when they see one of their most important residents arrive. Opening an umbrella the two security men stand close to the door as the rain pounds so hard it nearly take lumps out of the ground. "Umbrellas are no use help me get this pram out of the back" Sehun shouts over the noise of the rain as he opens the boot of the car.

"We are at my building now Kyungsoo, let's head inside and get your baby warm ok" Baekhyun looks at the stranger who is looking out the car window shivering not knowing what to do. "Please we will all catch colds if we don't get dry soon and we can't let baby get sick" Baekhyun says making the smaller turn his head quick and just nod "OK" as Baekhyun jumps out of the car into the storm while rushing around to the passengers side of the car. "The pram is inside with security sir" Sehun shouts as he watches his boss take off his coat placing it over Kyungsoo and his baby to keep them a bit more dry as they climb out of the car and head inside.

"Sehun are you going to stay, I don't like the idea of you being out in that rain now that it's getting worse" Baekhyun says while moving his new house guest towards the lift. "I need to get home to my boyfriend sir he is worried. Plus my place is not that far from here" Sehun says as he opens the building door to brace himself. "Tell Suho I said hi" Baekhyun shouts after him as he watches his driver get into the car. "Be safe" he whispers before turning himself back towards the lift.

"Mr Byun is there anything we can do for you?" security asks as they wipe the water from the floor. "Stay safe guys" Baekhyun says as he closes the lift door.

"I live at the top of the building in the penthouse that uses a code. The code is 0412. You just key it in and it will bring you to my floor and also if you want to leave press that code so the lift knows it needs to come to my level. Only people that have this code can reach my penthouse. So just incase you need it ok" Baekhyun punches in the code making the lift move as he looks at his house guest and baby.

The ding of the lift sounds as the doors open up into a massive open place area. Stepping inside as Baekhyun pushes in the pram. "Welcome to my home" Baekhyun smiles as he leaves the pram near a heater and pulls off his soaking wet now squeaky shoes.

_(A/n I wanted a cosy penthouse_)

"You live here alone?" Kyungsoo looks around from where he is standing afraid to move anymore and soak the beautiful home. "Yes I live alone. Please come in I can show you to my spare room you can get dried and changed in" Baekhyun signals with his hand what way to go but Kyungsoo doesn't move. "I'm afraid to get your beautiful wooden floors wet" a very shy Kyungsoo says making Baekhyun smile. "Don't worry about my floors I'm more concerned about you catching your death of cold. Your shaking" Baekhyun is keeping his distance as he can't allow this person he just met and brought to his home panic and leave to go back out into that storm again.

"OK" Kyungsoo says as he starts to follow Baekhyun down a long hallway stopping outside the door.

"You and baby can use this room" Baekhyun open the door as they all step inside. "This is beautiful thank you" Kyungsoo says before he starts to cry making Baekhyun feel really sorry for him. How could anyone kick a man and his baby out especially into a storm. "You are welcome. Its nice and warm in here and just through there you can see a private bathroom. There are plenty of towels in the press under the sink also".

Kyungsoo looks around before he turns back to Baekhyun. "I would like to have a shower if that's ok" he shyly asks as Baekhyun smiles back. "Of course its ok. I will leave you and your baby to get sorted. I will be just across the hall in my room. I think I will have quick shower to. If you need anything just call ok" Baekhyun heads back to the door to leave hearing a voice behind him. "Thank you Sir so much for this, you have such a kind heart" Kyungsoo says making Baekhyun smile. "you are most welcome and please call me Baekhyun" Baekhyun leaves closing the door as he heads to get the bags from the pram leaving them just outside his guests room as he hurries into his room to get washed and changed.

Once he is washed and dry he decided on a pair of black tracksuit bottoms and white t-shirt as he leaves his room he sees the bags have moved from the door. He looks down the hall to see the pram is still there meaning his guest hasn't made a run for it. Reaching his kitchen he grabs an old towel and mop and wipes up the water from the floor so neither one of them will slip. Once its all done he turns on the kettle in preparation for if the baby may need a bottle and also to make themselves a hot drink. Waiting for it to boil he moves towards the large windows looking out at the storm battering the city below. The howling winds blowing past taking anything it can with it.

"Its so bad out now" he hears a voice making him turn around to see his guest wearing large tracksuit bottoms an long black top. "It really is, it's not a nice time to be out there" Baekhyun smiles as he walks back to his kitchen followed by his guest. "Thank you so much" A shy Kyungsoo says making the smaller smile. "I have boiled some water for your babies bottle and if you would like a hot drink" Baekhyun says as Kyungsoo looks at his baby still wrapped up in his arms with just a single blanket now covering him. "I will go get it he is due a feed soon" Kyungsoo says moving his baby into his other arm. Baekhyun noticing this realises that he hasn't seen his guest put his baby down since he got into the car.

He moves over to the long sofa putting cushions along the edge as he watches Kyungsoo struggle with a bag. "Hey let me help" he says as he takes the bag for him. "Thank you" Kyungsoo says while shifting the baby again back to his other arm. "Why don't you put the baby down he will be ok" Baekhyun says as he watches Kyungsoo struggle holding his baby for so long. "How about we put baby on the sofa and cushion all around him so he can't roll" Baekhyun smiles as Kyungsoo shakes his head in agreement as he places the baby down on the sofa making the baby stretch out a little making them both softly laugh. "Seems like he needed the stretch" Baekhyun smiles and Kyungsoo rubs the cheek of his son getting a little sleepy gummy smile in return.

"I need to make his bottle" Kyungsoo says while looking towards the open planned kitchen and back towards the sofa where his baby is sleeping. Noticing what is happening Baekhyun has an idea. "OK hang on, this sofa comes apart in pieces so How about I turn this part of the sofa facing the kitchen and you can still see him while you make his food". Baekhyun turns the small part of the sofa around making it face the kitchen. "There now you can see him" he smiles as Kyungsoo giggles making Baekhyun happy and in awe at how beautiful this man is.

"So tea?" Baekhyun says as he walks over to the kitchen carrying the baby bag and placing it on the counter. "I will make his bottle first if that's ok it will need some time to cool down" Kyungsoo says as he slowly walks to the kitchen while still looking at his son. "Sure let's get his food ready and while your doing that I will make us some food" Baekhyun says while opening his fridge grateful that he did a larger then normal shop because of the storm. While he looks inside he hears soft little sounds coming from the sofa making him look up to see Kyungsoo putting the formula into the bottle with hot water. "I can see to him" Baekhyun says as if looking for permission. "It's ok I will go" Kyungsoo says while stopping what he is doing to attended his son.

"Hey little man it's ok Appa is here" Baekhyun listens as he watches Kyungsoo comfort his baby while lifting him up and carrying him towards the kitchen. "I can finish his bottle if you tell me what to do" Baekhyun smiles looking at the baby who is now wide awake with rosy cheeks. "Just do one more scoop and plop it into the bottle" Kyungsoo says as Baekhyun puts the empty scoop into the box of formula picking it out as he waits for further instructions. "OK run the knife along the top to get rid of the excess and then plop what's left in the scoop into the bottle" Kyungsoo watches as Baekhyun does it no problem. "OK just put the lid on and give it a good shake to mix it and set it into some cold water to cool". Kyungsoo says as he heads back to the sofa to give his arms a rest as he puts his baby down on the sofa again.

Baekhyun joins them as he gets on his knees in front of the sofa. "Hey there little guy, I'm Baekhyun nice to meet you" Baekhyun take the babies fist and shakes it making Kyungsoo smile. "Say hi Taemin" Kyungsoo says as he rubs the cheek of his son again making his smile. "Wow hey Taemin" Baekhyun smiles at how good the baby is and how more relaxed Kyungsoo is now.

"I think I will run the water over the bottle to cool it down quicker" Kyungsoo gets up from the sofa about to pick Taemin up but stops. "Can you watch him while I do it" he says making Baekhyun happy that he now has some trust with him. "Of course, me and Taemin are buddies now" Baekhyun smiles as he watches the baby smile and drool. He can't understand why anyone would force such a cute little human out onto the streets. He wants to ask but he knows right now isn't the right time as he has just starting earning trust from this stranger.

"OK it's ready, is my little man hungry" Kyungsoo says as he walks closer towards the sofa taking a seat as he moves Taemin onto his lap making him comfortable before giving him his bottle. "Wow, someone is hungry" Baekhyun laughs as he watches Taemin suck on the bottle so fast. "OK kid your making me more hungry" Baekhyun gets up from the sofa and heads back to look in the fridge for something to eat. "I have chicken, rice, pasta..... ."What would you like?" Baekhyun looks back at the sofa to see Kyungsoo smiling at his baby before looking up. "Chicken and some rice will be fine" Kyungsoo says making Baekhyun agree it's faster and he is starving.

As Baekhyun starts to make their dinner the windows start to really get hit by the rain making them both look towards them. "That is getting worse out there, I think we should maybe make more bottles if we can just incase the power goes out" Baekhyun looks towards Kyungsoo who his burping his son over his shoulder. "Yes I think that is best" Kyungsoo winces when a roar of thunder fills the sky . "I nearly felt that in my chest" Baekhyun playful says as he walks over to the windows closing the curtains.

"I'm so grateful to you" Kyungsoo starts to cry as he places his son back down on the sofa making Baekhyun sit beside him. "I could have still been out in that weather and could have lost my baby" Kyungsoo now begins to sob as he tries to cover his mouth as not to wake his now belly full sleepy baby. "Hey your safe now and Taemin is fine look at him stretched out there in what looks like a very nice food coma" Baekhyun smiles as he now gets a giggle from Kyungsoo who is looking at his son fast asleep.

"I will help you and your son when this storm passes till then let's get you some food and then some much needed sleep ok" Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo as the visitor wipes his eyes in his sleeve " I think your burning our dinner" Kyungsoo says making Baekhyun jumps up and run back to the kitchen. "We are good, it didn't burn" Baekhyun says with his hands in the air in victory that he didn't burn the dinner making Kyungsoo feel happy and safe for the first time in months.

To be continued...   
  


❤️C ❤️

Love


	3. chapter 3

"That dinner was so filling thank you" Kyungsoo smiles as he gets up from the table lifting up his plate as he walks to the kitchen. "Hey I will wash them, you go sit your are my guest" Baekhyun says as he hurries over to the kitchen putting his plate in the sink. "Ok how about you wash I dry?" Kyungsoo says making Baekhyun smile before handing him a dishtowel. "What will we do now that storm is battering us?" Kyungsoo asks just as the power goes out. " I was going to suggest a movie but that looks like its off the table now". Baekhyun feels around the kitchen being able to a little as he opens the drawer he knows has a lighter and candle inside. Lighting the candle he guides Kyungsoo over to the sofa where little baby Taemin is sleeping soundly. I have more candles in the cupboard in the hallway you sit with Taemin and I will go get them" Baekhyun walks off hitting into the edge of the sofa as Kyungsoo gets up and follows him with the light. "Thank you " Baekhyun smiles as he can see better now opening the door to the cupboard and pulling out a good few more candles and two flashlights. "I love candles so don't judge me " Baekhyun smiles handing some to Kyungsoo as they head back towards the sitting room. 

Placing them all around the room he joins Kyungsoo on the sofa sitting the far end of it. "Hopefully this wont last too long. At least we have plenty of bottles for the little man there" Baekhyun smiles seeing Kyungsoo being so gentle with his son. He wants to ask so badly why he was out on the street but is rather scared to but feels like he should. "Are you ok?" Baekhyun asks softly making Kyungsoo look up at him with glassy eyes. "I am now thanks to you" he smiles looking back at his son. "Kyungsoo can I ask why you where out in the storm. You can tell me to mind my own business if you like" Baekhyun braces himself to be told off but Kyungsoo just sits back in the chair. 

"My partner died 6 months ago and since he was the earner of the family I stayed at home to mind this little one". He looks at Taemin laying on the sofa not knowing what is happening around him and how heartbroken his appa is. "I'm so sorry Kyungsoo" Is all Baekhyun can say as he watches the smaller look up at him wiping his tears. "He was such an amazing man and now that he is gone I feel like I lost the other part of my heart. I haven't been able to get work because I wouldn't have anyone to take care of Taemin and a babysitter would be too much. I tried to look for work I really did but they wouldn't give me time so they warned me for weeks and finally threw me out not caring that I had a young baby and nowhere to go" he begins to cry more as Baekhyun moves closer towards him. "I can help you if you will let me" Baekhyun says making Kyungsoo look up at him. "You have done enough for me already" he wipes his tears again as Baekhyun rubs his back in an attempt to comfort him. "I own a company, you can come work for me and earn some money. We can bring Taemin with us. You can do a morning shift till you work up some money to pay a sitter if you like" Baekhyun searches the eyes of Kyungsoo waiting for an answer. "I can't do that" Kyungsoo looks away towards his baby. "Yes you can, you need the help please let me help you" Baekhyun takes his hand holding it making Kyungsoo look at their hands in shock. "I'm so sorry I touch your hand I just wanted to comfort you "Baekhyun lets go feeling rather stupid that he would touch a stranger that is nervous as it is in his house.

"Are you sure?" Kyungsoo says making Baekhyun smile. "Of course I'm sure I would not have said it if I didn't mean it" he smiles softly as a big smile appears over Kyungsoo face as he cries now happy tears. "I owe you my life" the smaller says while wrapping his arms around Baekhyun's shoulders making Baekhyun shocked now. "You only owe me a smile how's that" the taller says making Kyungsoo pull away from the hug. "Deal" he says before excusing himself to go to the bathroom leaving Baekhyun alone with the baby.

"Your appa has it hard but don't worry little one I will help as best I can don't you worry" Baekhyun touches the babies little fist as Kyungsoo re-joins them. "I think i will go to bed now if that's ok. I'm pretty wiped out" Kyungsoo says as he leans over to pick Taemin up off the sofa laying him into his chest as Baekhyun grabs a candle and guides them down to their room. "Here you take this candle and sleep well ok if you need me I'm right across the hall" Baekhyun touches Taemin's hand whispering goodnight as he says goodnight to Kyungsoo also before heading back to the sitting room.

Falling onto the sofa with his feet up he lays his head down thinking of what he can do for Kyungsoo and his baby. Hours have passed and he finds himself drifting off to sleep only to be woken by someone whispering in the kitchen. Jumping up he looks towards the kitchen seeing his houseguest bouncing the baby in his arms. "Good morning" he says making the smaller look towards him with a sorry look on his face. "I'm sorry if we woke you, but this little guy was hungry" Kyungsoo smiles as Taemin is all happy and smiling this morning. 

"Did you sleep well?" Baekhyun ask as he wonders what he will have for breakfast. "I went out cold if I'm honest. It was the best sleep I have had in weeks thanks to you" Kyungsoo smiles with a soft blush creeping across his face making Baekhyun smirk. The power all of a sudden turns on making them smile.

"Fancy a warm bottle little man?" Baekhyun fills up the kettle then turning it on. "I think we should make a few more just in case it goes again" Baekhyun turns on the Tv to see if anything is on the news about the storm. 

"Omg look at the damage" they both look at the news seeing the destruction the storm has caused. Some old buildings have lost their roofs, some trees have fallen and caused a lot of damage to cars and properties.

"**_We would like to inform the public to brace themselves as this storm is not over yet. This is literally calm before the storm really hits. If you need to go out and get supplies please do so now as we are expecting the main storm to hit this afternoon"_**

Baekhyun turns off the tv and looks towards Kyungsoo who is now hugging his baby so close to his chest. "Its gonna get worse, I hate storms like this" Kyungsoo says making Baekhyun realise he needs more supplies if they are going to get hit with this storm again. " You will be fine here with me. I think I better head out and get more supplies" Baekhyun walks off towards his bedroom throwing on some clothes and grabbing his shoes and wallet before heading back to the sitting room. "Let me come too I will need to get some things for Taemin like nappies and more food "Kyungsoo says making Baekhyun agree. "I will just go get changed and we can come with you" Kyungsoo says before rushing off to the spare room.

Finally ready they head off into the lift heading down. "Hey little man we are going on a little adventure" Baekhyun smiles at the little baby as the lift opens leading them out into the lobby. "Mr Byun is everything ok?" The security ask as they stand up from the desk. "So far, have you guys been here all Night?" Baekhyun asks the staff of the building. "No sir we went shortly after you arrived we are just here to make sure there is no damage to the building before we head off to our families" One security says making Baekhyun nod. "Ok well be safe and don't hang around too long" Baekhyun pushes the door to the outside looking up and down the street seeing trees fallen over as he grabs Kyungsoo by the arm making him stand near the building. "I am just going to get my car from the garage to help us with what we need". "This is just so awful" Kyungsoo says looking around as he holds tight to his baby. "I know but all we can do now is make sure we have what we need and head back" Baekhyun says as he hurries to the garage and jumps in his car driving out to get Kyungsoo. "Ok lets go" Baekhyun helps Kyungsoo and his baby into the back and just hopes they don't get stopped for not having a baby seat in the car.

Arriving at the shopping mall they finally find a parking spot and stop. "Ok what do we need the most?" Baekhyun places his head in his hands trying to think. Kyungsoo tries not to panic as he really doesn't want to be out when the storm hits but he needs baby things. Taking a deep breath he smiles. "Well we don't need candles" he giggles making Baekhyun look in the rear view mirror at him. "Are you sure?" Baekhyun smiles back as he climbs out of the car. "I'm really sure" Kyungsoo giggles as Baekhyun holds open the car door so he can climb out. "I should get us one of those large trollies" Baekhyun says as he hurries over to get one before they all run out. "Ok lets get baby food first" Baekhyun smiles as he heads towards the food court to find the baby food. 

Kyungsoo grabs two tins of baby formula putting it into the trolley. "Oh he will definitely need nappies" Baekhyun watches seeing Kyungsoo only put one small pack in the trolley. "I think little man might need more just encase as we don't know how long this storm will last for" Baekhyun grabs one of the boxes of nappies and places it in the trolley. "I cant afford the box" Kyungsoo whispers as Baekhyun places his hand on Taemin's little back. "Don't worry about the money this is all on me now what else do we all need" He pushes the trolley as Kyungsoo thanks the heavens for sending such a gentleman to his rescue.

"I think we should get some bottles of water too" Baekhyun lifts four large litres one at a time into the trolley as they continue to walk down the aisle getting everything they can think of. "We won't be able to use the heating if the power goes right?" Kyungsoo says making Baekhyun look in surprise "I guess your right but I do have a fire place we can get some stuff for it in the hardware store next door" Baekhyun picks up a few things they can cook by the fire. Once the are happy with everything they pay and head out to the car.

"Look at all these people" Kyungsoo whispers as he holds onto the trolley with his free hand as they hurry towards the car. "I know it's scary let's just get everything into the car" Baekhyun opens the boot of the car putting in the stuff they bought. "Do we need anything else?" they both look at each other before getting into the car. "I think we are ok now" Baekhyun holds open the car door as Kyungsoo climbs in making Baekhyun jump in the drivers side. Driving home they pull up to the front making the security hurry out to them. "Mr Byun let us help you" one of the security shout as they rush towards the car pulling out all the bags and placing them in the lift.

Finally once they have everything inside and Baekhyun has parked his car back in the garage he decides to light a fire for extra light and also some heat as the temperature does drop at night being winter. Kyungsoo quickly boils the kettle to make up some bottles for Taemin as he lays on a blanket on the floor of the sitting room making cute little baby sounds. "Ok we should be ok for heat and light now" Baekhyun smiles hearing Taemin making all his gurgling and giggling sounds making him lay on his back beside him. "Taemin you have a good life man, no grownup problems you get fed and changed whenever you cry oh how I wish I was a baby again" Baekhyun leans over looking at Taemin before looking towards Kyungsoo seeing he has been watching them all this time.

"Oh guess what I remembered earlier, not one of us realised we have a torch on our phones" Baekhyun says getting up off the floor and moving towards the kitchen to put the stuff away as Kyungsoo burst out laughing "Not to worry we did have your millions of candles" he smirks finishing off making the last bottle as Baekhyun laughs "Hey don't diss my candles they came in handy" as soon as the words fall from his mouth the power goes out and there is a massive rumble in the sky making them both jump and run towards Taemin.

"This storm is going to hit us hard" Kyungsoo starts to panic hugging his baby tight. "We will be ok I promise we just need to ride out this storm" Baekhyun tries to stay calm but inside he can't stop thinking if he didn't stay late in work that day and drove home the way he did would Kyungsoo have gotten help or could something worse have happened.

To be continued...

❤️C ❤️

Love


	4. Chapter 4

"Kyungsoo come sit on the sofa with Taemin, I will close the curtains". Baekhyun hurries to the large penthouse windows pulling across the really long curtains hoping that the storm doesn't pick up something and smack it off the windows. "I really don't like this storm" Kyungsoo says making Baekhyun move back towards him on the sofa as he rocks Taemin in his arms. "Hey it will be ok, let's talk to drown out the noise ok" Baekhyun smiles touching Taemin's little baby fist with his.

"My arms are really sore" Kyungsoo looks down at his beautiful son smiling up at him. "Please Kyungsoo put Taemin down on the sofa you can't hold him all the time. He will be ok, we can both sit either side of him". Baekhyun watches as he knows he is right. Kyungsoo has hardly put the baby down since they first met. "I'm just so scared of this storm and I can't stop thinking of what if I was left out there in the storm and nobody stopped to help me" Kyungsoo starts to sob as Baekhyun moves closer taking Taemin from his arms and sitting him on the sofa between them with cushions around him. "Now little man let's give your Appas arms a rest and you sit there like a good baby" Baekhyun smiles as Taemin gives him a gummy smile. "Taemin will be ok like this, let's give your arms a break ok" Baekhyun touches Kyungsoo hand but this time the smaller doesn't flinch. "I guess I was just afraid...." Kyungsoo says before bursting out crying trying to hide it from his son as Baekhyun gets on his knees in front of him lifting up his chin so he can see him a bit better. "You need to rest those arms you are holding him a lot and when he really needs you to hold him and comfort him then you will be able to hold him without your arms feeling weak. As for the other thing I picked you up off the side of the road you are safe now here with me, you both are, please don't think back on what could have happened think more along the lines of what's going to happen. You start a job with me and Taemin comes along too. Everything will work out after this storm I promise you". Kyungsoo wipes his tears knowing Baekhyun is right he and his baby are ok and safe.

"I know I'm so sorry for getting upset" Kyungsoo says making Baekhyun smile. "Can I give you a proper hug as a thank you?" Kyungsoo says taking Baekhyun off guard that he wants to touch him. "Of course" Baekhyun stands up as Kyungsoo follows his lead as they stand awkward in front of each other. Slowly Kyungsoo steps closer nervously as Baekhyun takes charge and closes the gap between them wrapping his arms around the smaller's waist as Kyungsoo hugs him back around this neck. A second into the hug and Kyungsoo starts to relax feeling much more safer then before. Baekhyun notices and starts to smile a little as they continue to hug. Baekhyun starts to feel something but isn't quite sure what is coming over him. Whatever it is, it is making him not want to let the smaller go. Kyungsoo starts to pull away slowly looking at Baekhyun as they both catch each others eyes. Staying like this staring into each others eyes Baekhyun on the inside is fighting with wanting to kiss the smaller but holds back not wanting to ruin anything. Kyungsoo on the other hand is thinking the same. He wants Baekhyun to kiss him so badly he wants to feel his lips on his. He fights with his inner self telling him not too that Taemin's daddy isn't long gone. "Are you ok?" Baekhyun speaks making Kyungsoo nod. "Yes sorry I just haven't had a hug in awhile" Kyungsoo says while embarrassed at how lame that sounds. "Hey everyone needs a hug now and then" Baekhyun smiles as he pulls Kyungsoo into his body closer giving him a really strong bear hug making Kyungsoo start to giggle at Baekhyun's actions. Slowly Kyungsoo starts to think again as Baekhyun loosens the grip of the hug.  
The smaller wants to take the risk and kiss Baekhyun but is scared he will kick him out or treat him differently while he is here so he holds back as he gently pulls away from the hug sitting back down on the sofa beside Taemin who is gurgling making baby sounds.

Baekhyun walks to the kitchen to try sort his emotions out at what just happened. He knows it was just a hug but deep down he wanted it to be more, he wanted to kiss Kyungsoo so badly more then he ever has anyone else. He felt something in the hug when Kyungsoo relaxed, did he want the same?. Grabbing some junk food from the kitchen cupboards he heads back to the sitting room not wanting what they just did to be awkward between them.

"Ok I got some goodies and oh crap hang on" he runs back to the kitchen grabbing a bottle for Taemin as he turns back and heads to the sitting room again to the laughs of Kyungsoo. "You laughing at me?" Baekhyun smiles making Kyungsoo try to hide his laugh. "yes because your funny rushing around nearly falling over your own feet" Kyungsoo says taking the bottle from Baekhyun's hand and giving it a shake.

"Taemin your appa is laughing at me sort him out" Baekhyun says sitting on the floor dropping the goodies. Kyungsoo watches Baekhyun open the packets of sweets and wishes he had one before he started to feed Taemin his bottle. "Haha do you want a sweet?" Baekhyun notices Kyungsoo staring at the sweets and can't help but smile. "Yes please because you might eat them all by the time Taemin is finished his bottle".

Baekhyun picks up a jelly from the Haribo mix and holds it in front of Kyungsoo's mouth making the smaller open and take it. "Mmm thank you I haven't had these in ages" Kyungsoo smiles sucking on the jelly in his mouth letting the flavours dance around his tongue. Baekhyun watches from the floor as Kyungsoo burps Taemin before feeding him more of his bottle. He continues to watch in awe as Kyungsoo continues to feed Taemin who is rather sleepy now and struggling to drink the last few ounces of his bottle. He can't help but smile seeing the love between the two of them and wishes he had something like that.

"I think he is in a food coma now" Baekhyun smiles seeing Kyungsoo take the bottle from Taemin's mouth who is now fast asleep. "I wish I felt like that after eating" Baekhyun laughs out as Kyungsoo burps Taemin again before laying him on the sofa to sleep covering him with a light blanket as the heat from the fire is keeping the room warm.

"Fancy a game of Cluedo, I seen it in the press with all your millions of candles" Kyungsoo says making Baekhyun get up from the floor. "Hey leave my millions of candles alone" he giggles as he heads to get the game from the press in the hallway. Returning he places it on the floor as Kyungsoo joins him. "I haven't played this game in years I hope I remember what to do" as soon as the words fall from his mouth there is a huge bang in the sky making them both jump but more Kyungsoo as he nearly jumps onto the lap of Baekhyun.

"Hey it's ok, we will be fine" Baekhyun says with a shaky voice afraid himself of the loud bang. "That bang was so scary" Kyungsoo starts to shake a little as Baekhyun tries to comfort him more. "Let me go have a look out the window" Baekhyun gets up from the floor as Kyungsoo follows not letting go of his arm. Pulling back the large curtain they both look out to see the sky covered in black clouds that are rumbling about to erupt again. A second later lighting lights up the sky making Kyungsoo jump clinging on tighter to Baekhyun. "Let's get away from the window and sit with Taemin" Baekhyun says with worry as he closes the curtains and guides Kyungsoo over to the sofa.

" I can't stop trembling" Kyungsoo winces as more thunder rumbles over head. "Hey come sit closer to me" Baekhyun sits on the sofa near Taemin as Kyungsoo nearly sits on his lap. Grabbing a blanket from the back of the sofa Baekhyun places it over them as Kyungsoo snuggles into his side.

After a half hour of them talking rubbish and wishing the storm would pass already Kyungsoo finally stops shaking. "Do you think people will be ok in the storm?" he asks Baekhyun as the taller of the two looks at him. "I like to think everyone will be safe at home or indoors away from this" Baekhyun smiles as he removes the blanket. "I'm rather thirsty I better get a drink, do you fancy one? Kyungsoo asks getting up from the sofa rather warm from being snuggled into his rescuer under a blanket with the fire blazing also." I wouldn't mind a bottle of water that we bought today" Baekhyun says as Kyungsoo walks to the kitchen.

Lighting strikes again but this time it lights up the room followed by thunder as Kyungsoo falls to his knees covering his ears as Baekhyun checks Taemin who is still sleeping before he rushes into the kitchen to a shaking Kyungsoo. "Your ok we are safe shhhh" Baekhyun wraps his arms around the smaller hugging him close to his chest rocking him back and forth " It will pass I know it will let's do what my grandparents thought me" Baekhyun says making Kyungsoo look at him.  
"When the lighting flashes we count till we hear the sound of the thunder that tells us how close the storm is to us. The longer it takes to count from the lighting to the thunder means its moving away" Kyungsoo looks in shock at Baekhyun wondering how that is possible. A flash of lightening lights up the room again as they both start to count "1.2.3." then a rumble of thunder fills the air making Kyungsoo shake again as Baekhyun holds him while looking at the sofa to make sure baby Taemin is ok. Another flash of light fills the room as they count again "1.2.3.4" the thunder rumbles again making Kyungsoo smile "We got to four that means it's moving right? " he looks at Baekhyun as the taller gets up from the floor pulling Kyungsoo to his feet as he guides him over to the sofa.

They continue counting till they finally get 7 and the storm passes over them." That was a pretty cool thing, I never knew that" Kyungsoo says looking at Baekhyun sitting in front of the fire placing more wood logs in it. "Yeah I was scared of storms too till my grandparents told me to count, it seemed to have worked" he smiles before sitting back on the sofa the other side of a sleeping Taemin. "How late is it now?" Kyungsoo looks at his watch seeing its nine o clock at night.

"I best get to bed since the storm passed" Kyungsoo gets up from the sofa lifting baby Taemin into his arms as Baekhyun carries a few candles and lights the way. Putting the candles around the bedroom Baekhyun turns to see Kyungsoo snuggling Taemin into the bed kissing his forehead. Looking at the sight in front of him Baekhyun feels embarrassed that he has these feelings of wanting to kiss a person he just met and also how he wishes the family he sees in front of him right now in his spare room was his.

"Are you ok?" Kyungsoo askes him making Baekhyun shake his head of the day dream he was having. "Yes sorry, I'm ok I'll be in the sitting room for a bit longer or in my room if you need me during the night". Baekhyun walks towards the door before turning around "Sweet dreams Kyungsoo, night night Taemin" he says before closing the door and heading to the sitting room.

Sitting on the floor in front of the fire he pops one of the jellies in his mouth and cleans away the board game they where going to play. Picking up all the pieces of junk food he puts them away into the kitchen and blows out the candles and heads to bed as the fire will go out any minute now.

Reaching his room he pulls off his bottoms and jumper and climbs into bed in his underwear and t-shirt. Blowing out the candle he snuggles down as he hears the rain bash against his window making him smile at just how much he loves the sound of the rain.

Just about to fall asleep he hears a scream and then his name being called. Jumping out of the bed as fast as he can he runs in total darkness towards his bedroom door and into the hallway seeing the light under Kyungsoo door he bursts in seeing Kyungsoo under the duvet shaking. "What's wrong?" he says hearing the noise near the window. "Something is tapping the window trying to get in" Kyungsoo says holding Taemin in his arms while still trying to hide.

Walking towards the window he pulls back the curtains to see a piece of hard material from the roof blowing in the wind while tapping on the window. Smiling he closes it and turns towards the others. Seeing Kyungsoo blushing at him he realises he has nothing on his bottom half but his underwear. "Shit I'm sorry excuse my appearance, I heard you scream and ran I didn't have time to put trousers on" Baekhyun grabs a blanket and wraps it around his waist making Kyungsoo laugh at his panic state. " I'm so sorry I screamed I had fallen asleep and was dreaming about the storm and then woke to the tapping sound and it all kinda freaked me out" Kyungsoo lowers his head embarrassed. "It's ok, you can both have my room and I can sleep on the sofa" Baekhyun looks as Kyungsoo gets up off the bed holding Taemin who is now wide awake from hearing his appa scream.

"I think I feel safer in the sitting room and it's warmer there with the fire" Kyungsoo waits as Baekhyun moves towards the sitting room with him following behind. "I will relight the fire then and bring out some blankets and we can all sleep out here then if you feel safer". Baekhyun grabs the lighter and lights the fire again while Kyungsoo places Taemin on the sofa with all the cushions around him. "Watch him for a second while I pee" Kyungsoo runs leaving a smiling Baekhyun watching him run off. "Your appa is cute Taemin, would it bother you if I asked him out one day" Baekhyun kneels on the floor in front of Taemin on the sofa touching his little fist that Taemin is trying to stick in his mouth. "I wouldn't try take the place of your dad though so don't worry about that" Baekhyun laugh as Taemin just keeps looking at him smiling with a gummy smile.

"Is he OK?" Kyungsoo joins them looking at them both as he carries some blankets. "Yeah he was just giving me advice" Baekhyun says making Kyungsoo look at him weirdly. "what sort of advice?" he asks making Baekhyun regret what he just said. "Oh just what I should do with all my millions of candles, like should I put them around the room in some sort of display or leave them in the press that sort of thing" Baekhyun hopes he saved his ass as he continues to tend to the fire. Kyungsoo on the other hand already heard a little of what was said and tries to hide his smile knowing he shouldn't feel this way so soon after loosing his partner.

Should he tell Baekhyun more about his partner that died and how his partner told him to find love again or should he leave it till another time. Sitting back onto the sofa with Taemin on his lap Kyungsoo can't help but look up at Baekhyun every now and again thinking he seen his face before somewhere but hasn't been able to pinpoint where.

"Are you ok you seem tired?" Baekhyun asks as Kyungsoo begins to yawn. "I really am but this little guys is wide awake" Kyungsoo kisses his sons cheeks getting a gummy smile in return making Baekhyun crawl across the floor towards them. "Hey little man how about you talk to your uncle Baek and let your appa catch some Z's" Baekhyun lifts Taemin onto his chest and moves back near the fire laying Taemin on a soft folded blanket on the floor as Baekhyun starts to talk to him and show him some teddies. Kyungsoo feels safe where he is and trusts Baekhyun so he lays on the sofa watching the two on the floor before he finally falls asleep.

Looking up after a few minutes Baekhyun sees the smaller asleep on the sofa and looks back down at Taemin. "Your appa is killing me looking so beautiful" Baekhyun whispers as Taemin just keeps smiling, laying beside him on the floor Baekhyun starts to sing a song lightly as Taemin starts to quieten down and close his eyes. Baekhyun grabs a small blanket and pulls it over Taemin while he keeps singing and finally the little one is fast asleep with rosy cheeks. Looking at Kyungsoo one more time and then at Taemin he covers himself with a blanket and moves closer to Taemin holding his little hand encase he wakes he can hear him first. Drifting off to sleep himself he finds himself dreaming of Kyungsoo and how his life could be.

To be continued...

❤️C ❤️

Love

Cclay2020


	5. Chapter 5

Waking during the night to little tugs on my hand I lift my head from the floor to see Taemin awake kicking his feet.  
"Hey what has you awake huh?" I sit up and look towards Kyungsoo still sleeping on the sofa. Smiling I lift up Taemin onto my lap and look at my watch, 1am. "You should be asleep little man, let me sing you a song" I hold him close to me as I pat his back gently rocking him as he looks over my shoulder. Humming a lullaby I feel him stop moving. Turning my head a little I see him laying on my shoulder eyes closed. I can't help but smile at his cuteness. I continue to rock him but more slowly this time coming to a stop as I try move him to lay him back down but he stirs and wakes a little making me stand up and move towards the sofa the far end of Kyungsoo . Sitting down on the sofa I snuggle him into me again as I get comfortable placing a light blanket on him as I hum the same lullaby till he is out cold again.

I feel my eyes get heavy as I slowly drift off to sleep.

** _Kyungsoo p.o.v_ **

Waking up to movement at my feet. I look at the floor where Baekhyun and my son where sleeping to see they are not there. Lifting my head to look around I see them both the end of the sofa near my feet fast asleep. Slowly sitting up not to disturb them I can't help but smile at the sight before me. Taemin my son snuggling into a stranger and fast asleep. I feel myself get rather emotional that I cover my mouth to stop any sounds escaping. I wish my partner was here with us holding our son but instead he is past and I am now in the home of a stranger who is holding my son while he sleeps. Is this guy an angel, has my partner sent him to me.

Getting up from the sofa I hurry into the bathroom with the light on my phone to guide the way. Closing the door over a little I sit on the lid of the toilet I begin to cry. Covering my mouth realising the worst place to cry is the bathroom as its tiled and makes noises a little louder.

"Kyungsoo are you ok?" I hear him outside the bathroom door making me jump. "Ye..... Yes I'm ok, one second" I grab some tissue and wipe my face before I pull open the door. "Hey are you alright?" he looks at me with so much concern. "I'm just a little emotional, where is Taemin?" I walk past him as a massive flash fills the room followed by thunder making me hurry towards Taemin on the sofa with cushions all around him.

"He is fine" Baekhyun stands behind me as I'm on my knees beside the sofa fixing my sons blanket. "I saw you both snuggled on the chair and it made me emotional" I tell him as he gets on his knees beside me.

"You have been through a lot I wish this storm would pass so you could get another good night's sleep" he tells me making me turn to sit on the floor leaning my back against the sofa. "I will be ok thanks to you" I smile before looking away as I find myself blushing at his smile.

The storm is howling again outside making me pull my knees up close to my chest. "It will pass don't worry" Baekhyun touches my hand in comfort making me look at him before my smile starts to fade and I find myself moving closer to him but the crazy thing is he is doing the same. We get so close inches apart and he stops as if he is waiting for me to make the connection. I take a little breath and press my lips against his. We begin to ever so softly kiss. Feeling his hand travel up to my cheek cupping it as he kisses me so lovingly. I melt at his gentle touch knowing its been such a long time since I have kissed anyone.

Slowly I pull away hiding my face with embarrassment letting out a little laugh. I look up to see him smiling at me as I move closer again and kiss him more. This kiss feels so much better then the first that I let out a little groan before pulling away and covering my face.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" I mumble as I hear him laugh "It's ok don't be sorry you couldn't help it" he says making me look up at him with a flush red face.

"I'm so emotional and......" he stops me by putting his finger on my lips. "You don't need to explain, I understand, how about a cold drink, the stuff in the fridge should be still cold since we haven't opened it in awhile?" he says getting up from the floor as I just nod yes watching him walk towards the kitchen.

I can't help but smile a little at our kiss, is it wrong of me to have done that, will he think I have taken advantage of his kindness and kissed him." Here you go" he returns with two bottles of water handing me one. Twisting the lid off I nearly down the whole bottle. "Wow you were thirsty" he smiles as he sips his.

"Yeah its rather warm in here.... I mean with the fire lighting" I try save myself from acting like a fool but I fail.

"Kyungsoo I'm sorry if I went too far with kissing you but I think it's what we both wanted right?" he says making me wish the floor would open up and take me now. "I wanted to but now I feel like you will think its because you saved me" I look at him as he shakes his head. "I kissed you because I wanted to and for no other reason" he reaches out and touches my hand giving it a little squeeze. "Same" I tell him blushing as he smiles at me. "Your so beautiful when you smile Kyungsoo, I know you have fallen on hard times and this is all so emotional for you but I still meant what I said earlier about the job and a place to live, I will still help you and a amazing kiss won't change that" he winks at me before taking another sip of his drink.

"Thank you" I exhale as if all my stress is gone and relax a lot more. "I think I will try sleep again" I whisper as he moves away from the sofa. "I think you should cause this little man will be wide awake soon" Baekhyun smiles touching Taemin's hand before laying back on the floor in front of the fire. Laying down on the outside with Taemin on the inside I snuggle in holding his little hand. Turning a little I see Baekhyun laying on his back with one hand over his head as if he is thinking something.

"Goodnight Baekhyun" I whisper as he turns and smiles

"Goodnight Kyungsoo sweet dreams"

I turn around smiling to myself thinking of the kiss then my mind starts to think of my partner. Is this all wrong, he did say to find love again before he passed, could it be with Baekhyun. Shaking my head I close my eyes and drift off to sleep thinking of our kiss.

❤️C ❤️

** _Finally a kiss_ **

** _Lots of love_ **

** _Cclay2020 _ **


	6. Chapter 6

"Shhhh little one it will be ok" I wake hearing a soft voice and also little cries. Getting up from the floor I head into the kitchen to see Kyungsoo rocking baby Taemin in his arms as the little one is being rather fussy this morning.

"Hey hey little man what's wrong?" I walk closer as Kyungsoo looks really stressed making me worried. "He is rather warm and won't stop crying" Kyungsoo keeps rocking him. "I don't mean to sound out of place but if he is that warm you holding him will just make him hotter, let's lay him on the sofa but before you do that let me get a cold sheet from the press". He looks at me worried as I rush to get the sheet and return placing it on the sofa.

"OK give him to me" I hold out my hands as Kyungsoo kisses his sons cheek and hands him over. "Hey little man, lets take these clothes off and leave you in your vest and diaper" I start to unbutton his clothes taking them over his head as I feel he is rather warm. "OK Kyungsoo have you got an baby medicine?" I look at a worried Kyungsoo as he runs towards the pram grabbing a small black bag and returning with it. "Yes here, I totally forgot" he zips open the little bag and pulls out some baby medicine and a little syringe. Filling up the syringe with medication I hold Taemin close to me. "Don't hate me Kyungsoo ok" I watch as he looks at me puzzled as I hold Taemin's arms down and pour the medicine out of the syringe into his mouth. "There we go" I lay him back down on the sofa as he still keeps making a fuss. "Sit with him for a second" I get up and rush into the kitchen turning the hot tap on knowing the water would have warmed up by the fire last night. Mixing some cold water with it I grab some dish cloths and rip them into pieces as I hurry back to the sofa.

"What are you doing?" Kyungsoo watches me as I get on my knees at the side of the sofa and dip the cloths into the water. Ringing them out I place one on Taemin's head and another on his wrists. "Where did you learn to do this?" Kyungsoo asks me making me smile. "I have a nephew and he got a temperature one time and I watched my mother do this, it seemed to have worked for her" I smile giving him some hope that we can get his fever down but deep inside I hope it works.

After a half hour Taemin is fast asleep and his temperature has broken. "Thank you ever so much, you are like a hero or an angel sent to me" he blushes making me smile at his cuteness. "I am no angel Kyungsoo, just at the right place at the right time" I get up from the floor and carry the bowl of now cold water to the kitchen. "I could never do what you just did I always froze and my partner took charge, but now I'm on my own I guess I need to learn" he smiles a little before walking back to his son.

"Fancy some food?" I whisper loudly as he turns back around "I'd love some" he walks back towards me looking very tired. "How about I make us a sandwich with some fresh meat and then you can go rest, you do look tired and you may need all the rest you can get if Taemin's temperature goes high again". He just nods his head and walk off over to the large window. "I can't believe it is still raining, but I feel so cut off from the world that I want to just open this door and step outside just to look down at the street below, does that sound weird?" He questions me making me laugh as I butter the bread for our sandwiches. "If that's what you wanna do go for it, but put a rain coat on" I continue to make our sandwiches as he walks out of my view before returning with his coat on and his hood up as opens the door to the balcony slipping on shoes I left by the door. "Crap I thought you where joking" I rush and grab my coat checking Taemin first as I then hurry out after him as I see him standing close to the edge looking at the street below.

"I thought you were kidding, I didn't think you would come out here" I laugh as he looks at me all smiles and wide eyed. "Feel the breeze and the rain" he stands with his arms out and his head up with his eyes closed letting the rain fall onto it. "Are you crazy" I laugh as he looks at me "No I'm just happy to be alive thanks to you" his smile fades as I find myself moving closer to him placing my hands on his arms while looking into his eyes then his lips. I move a little more closer connecting our lips softly and kissing before I pull away. "Don't stop please" he whispers as I pull him in hugging him as I kiss him again. The rain is getting heavier but I don't care. Soft little cries makes us both pull away and rush back inside giggling.

"Hey sweetheart appa is here" he shouts while taking off his coat and shoes. Taking off my coat and shoes I head towards them both. "Oh look at you all smiles now" Kyungsoo bounces his son a little on his lap before looking up at me. "He seems OK now thanks to you" he smiles before kissing Taemin's little cheek. "I think he is due more medicine so we should make sure we keep giving it to him till at least tomorrow" I head off to the kitchen and finish making our food and grab a bottle for Taemin.

"OK lunch is served" I playful say as I carry the plates and bottle over to the sitting room putting them on the side table. "Look what uncle Baek has for you Taemin" Kyungsoo says making me smile at the name I seem to have earned. Handing over the bottle Taemin starts to drink it fast making Kyungsoo giggle "Wow he was hungry" he smiles as he watches his son drink his bottle. I watch from the floor eating my sandwich at how happy they both are and how happy they are making me. I am beginning to realise how empty my life at home is. I work a lot yes with people around me all day but when I come home I'm all alone and seeing Kyungsoo and Taemin makes me realise I want a family too.

"I think your uncle Baek is day dreaming because he didn't answer me" Kyungsoo says making me shake my head and question what he said. "I said we should try and have a wash as it's been a few days" he blushes making me wonder why he is embarrassed . "Well I think little man should be ok for another day as giving him any sort of a bath could bring back his temperature but we can have a bath.... I mean you can and I can after as the water tank heats from the fire" I find myself blushing now as I then think of us in a bath together.

"OK I would really love one" he says making me wish I was joining him. Scolding myself I try not think too much about it but since day one of seeing him I have wanted him in more ways then just a kiss. "Is it OK if I go now can you watch Taemin?" he smiles at me as I get up from the floor finishing off my sandwich and realising he hasn't had his yet. "I'll watch him you go enjoy your bath and then come out and eat your sandwich, me and my buddie Taemin here will have a little chat" I lay Taemin on the sofa as I play with his little toy showing it to him.

Kyungsoo heads off to the bathroom looking back at us and smiling. "Go he will be fine" I shout after him as he rushes off to the bathroom in his room.

"OK so Taemin, I was wondering if at all possible I could maybe date your appa. Yes I know we don't know each other long but I can't help it, the heart wants what it wants and it's wants your appa. I will never take your dad's place but I could be a stand in one if you give me permission so if you giggle or smile I will take your answer as a yes". I make a funny face at him as he smiles up at me trying to touch my face with his little hands as I giggle back at him. "Since you gave me permission then I will take my time and maybe get your appa to say yes one day but for now let's get past this storm.

** _Evening time_ **

" I am so tired and that bath and dinner was just the perfect ending to a good day. I still can't believe it is raining so bad still" Kyungsoo smiles holding his hands out to the fire as he sits on the floor close to me with two towels on. One around his waist and one around his shoulders. "Kyungsoo do you want some of my clothes to wear tonight, I don't mind it's not like we can wash the clothes" I watch as he turns shyly toward me "yes please I didn't want to ask as you have done enough for me" I shake my head at his cuteness as I get off the floor. "Come with me and we can see what I have" I walk into my bedroom with a candle as he follows close behind.

Opening the wardrobe I rummage through it and grab a pair of bottoms and a top turning to see him frozen like he just saw a ghost. "Kyungsoo are you ok?" I drop the clothes onto the floor as he looks like he is gonna pass out on me. "Kyungsoo what is it your scaring me now" I shake him a little as I follow where he is staring. I have a bunch of pictures on the wall but I don't see why they would make him freeze to the spot. "That picture there" he point at an old college picture of me and my friends then all hanging out. "What about it?" I get really worried now as he starts to cry " Th..... That's my partner... Kai" he says before he passes out falling onto me. Grabbing him and the candle I blow out the candle now dropping it as I try guide him to my bed laying him down.

"Rushing back into the sitting room I grab the lighter and rush back into my room lighting the candle again." Kyungsoo wake please, was Kai your partner and Taemin's daddy? " I begin to get emotional as I look back at the picture on the wall remembering that day so well it was our last one of our school year before we all went our separate ways. I begin to sob a little not knowing Kai had passed and here I am now with his son in the other room and here now holding his partner in my arms as I sob rocking him back and forward hoping he will wake up soon.

To be continued....

Love


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting looking into the fire, quietly crying at the thought of the guy I went to school with dying and me not even knowing. Sitting here now with his partner in my bedroom past out the last hour and his cute adorable son asleep on the sofa and me quietly sobbing alone. Crying into the tissue trying to muffle any sound I close my eyes and lean my head back taking some deep breaths. What the hell happened to Kai. Why didn't he want us around. We tried to reach out but he didn't want it. One day he was there the next he was gone. I really hope Kyungsoo can fill in the blanks for us I really do.

The storm starts to really hit us again outside making me get up from the floor to check Taemin. Sitting close to him I gently touch his hand smiling as tears flow down my face like waterfalls. "Your so much like your daddy I can see that now. Not that long ago I was talking with you asking permission to date your appa and now look, turns out your my friends kid who I knew nothing about". Moving away to the kitchen I lean against the counter and slide down it to the floor pulling my legs into my chest and crying into my arms that lay on top of them.

Oh Kai why did you have to be so stubborn with us, why keep pushing us away. You have a beautiful family and your not even here to see your son grow up. I feel the lump in my throat block off my airways making me rush into Kyungsoo's bedroom grabbing the pillow and holding it over my face making me scream into it to get all my rage and emotions out hopefully not waking either one of my guests.

A few minutes have past making me head back into the sitting room to see baby Taemin still out cold. Walking slowly towards my bedroom I stop in the doorway and look at the most beautiful sight laying on my bed. There he is sleeping looking so adorable but it breaks my heart also after what he just went through. Was it a sign that I met him that night in the rain. What would have happened to them both if I wasn't in work so late and had left earlier would he have been there still. Would they have died on the street in the rain. Would someone have stopped for them.

Moving back to the sitting room I feel really tired but wide awake at the same time. My emotions are up in the air right now. I sit on the floor beside the chair Taemin is asleep on and slide my finger into his little fist so he has something to hold and not feel alone while I lay my head down on the cushion beside him watching his every move till the land of dreams takes me.

***

Waking to little noises and my hand being tugged. I smile at the cute little red faced Taemin smiling at me seeing my eyes finally open. "Good morning my buddy, are you hungry?" I get up from the floor and lift him up into my arms as I carry our sleepy heads to the kitchen grabbing a pre made bottle. "Here you go little man" I hold the bottle up to his mouth as he grabs it and starts to drink it. I love how comfortable he is with me that it really warms my heart.

All emotions are flying around my head right now. Walking towards my bedroom carrying Taemin as he drinks his bottle I take a look inside seeing Kyungsoo still fast asleep and he hasn't moved all night. I find my eyes lower to look at his chest checking to see that it is still moving that he is still breathing at least. Closing over the door a little I make my way back to the sitting room and sit on the sofa with Taemin on my lap who is guzzling his bottle.

"Hey slow down buddy, you will be full of air" I take the bottle from his mouth smiling at the cute pout he has now looking up at me as I sit him up straight making him burb. "I bet that felt nice" kissing the top of his head I am so happy to see his temperature didn't come back during the night. "OK since your Appa is out cold I think we should change your diaper and get you changed little one" 

Sitting him on the sofa with cushions all around him like a barrier I go and grab some diapers, wipes and some fresh clothes. Smiling at his little socks I find I make my way back to him. "Let's get you all cleaned up shall we". Picking him up I carry him into the bathroom in Kyungsoo's room and start to fill the tub a little with the hot water that the fire heats up being so grateful that it does.

" OK buddy legs get you all clean now" I take his little baby grow off him followed by his vest and the diaper from last night nearly falls by its self to the floor with a thud. "Well you filled that one hmm" I wrap a towel around him as I mix the water making it safe for him to sit in.

"OK let's do this I seen my mum do this with my nephews so let's try it out" I smile down at him as he just keeps smiling back up at me reaching out his little hands to touch my face. Standing up I lean over the bath and put him in as he moves too quick making me nearly lose him down the bath. "Eh nope not doing that" I take him back out putting the towel back around him as I turn to look at the sink. "How about we fill the kitchen sink and give you a wash there" I grab all his stuff as we make our way to the kitchen.

Turning the water on I wash out the sink with one hand while holding a towel covered Taemin in the other. Happy it's all clean I fill it with lukewarm water. "Now little man you won't be able to slide down this one" i sit him in it while I wiggle his toes. "Oh look at you having a bath" lightly slashing the water he smiles looking down at it while trying to lift up the water in his hands. "Let's get you washed" I reach across and grab a little bottle of baby wash that I found in his old diaper bag and mix it with the water so it's not too cold. Using one arm to hold him I wash him with the other. "Oh you smell all yummy now buddy. We will get you all nice and fresh for your Appa" I let him play splashing the water a little as I finish washing him. "Your hair is all clean now, I pour a little handful of water down the back of his head washing away the bubbles." Your dad has amazing hair" I smile remembering Kai was always proud of his hair. "He would take hours treating it making sure it was healthy with all the lotions and potions he could buy". I find myself smiling at the memory while looking at Taemin's cute face not understanding what the hell I am telling him. "I think your washed enough now let's get you dressed". Taking him out of the sink I wrap a towel around him and carry him to the sitting room laying him on the floor in front of the fire. "Oh all clean look at you handsome" I gently pat him dry with the towel making sure to get between the little toes hitting off a tickle spot making him giggle. "Oh you tickly there" I find myself smiling and doing it again making him giggle once more. "You're so adorable" I kiss his head before putting a clean diaper on followed by some clothes. "Now all clean and fresh and smelling yummy, no seriously Taemin I need that baby wash, we might be sharing it, it smells so lush " I kiss his cute nose as I finish getting him dressed.

"Let's lay you on the floor and play a little then later we can go for a nap" I grab some of his toys as we play around while I use his baby brush to comb his hair with the heat from the fire helping to dry it .

***

  
Hours have passed and I have been checking on Kyungsoo all day still no movement. It's night time again and time for Taemin's last bottle of the night. Since they have been here I was delighted I watched and paid attention to when he takes his bottle. Shaking it and mixing it all together we sit on the sofa and snuggle as I give him his bottle telling him stories of his dad back in school. He seems really tired and may fall asleep halfway through it. Watching him struggle half way I decide to take the bottle from him and lay him down to sleep on the sofa. I cover him up with a light blanket and lay down beside him snuggling in as I hold his hand and fall asleep myself. 

** _Kyungsoo's p.o.v_ **

Waking with a fright I look around the room seeing it's Baekhyun's room. I pull the cover from me and get up from the bed walking out of the bedroom to see Baekhyun and my son fast asleep on the sofa. I start to get emotional seeing them like this. What happened, was I asleep long. I make my way to the kitchen opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water sipping it. Looking around I see my sons little baby bottle of body wash near the sink and the yummy scent of the body wash still in the air I make my way back into the sitting and see my sons clothes have changed and he is looking rather fluffy haired. Smiling to myself I realise Baekhyun has washed him making me think I was out a lot longer then a few minutes seeing the empty bottles around the place. Walking over to the pram I take out a little folder that I use to keep all of Taemin's medical details in I pull out a little envelope. Closing my eyes and opening them again I let out a tear as I read the front of it addressed...

I hold the letter close to my chest as I begin to cry. I have wanted to read this letter since the day I found it but I want it to be the one thing I don't do to disrespect my partners wish. Putting it back in the folder closing it and returning it back to the pram I head into Baekhyun's room and stand in front of the photo on the wall. "Baby, look where I am. Seems to be a friend of yours from school. Oh baby you look so happy in this picture. What ever happened that you never told me about them" I find myself reaching up to the picture touching it as I begin to cry. Quickly wiping my tears remembering what he told me days before he died was not to cry over him but to be strong for our son. Moving from the photo I leave the bedroom and make my way back to the sitting room and find myself making my way over towards Baekhyun and laying on the floor close to the sofa he and my son are sleeping on as I snuggle a blanket over me and fall asleep again feeling like the life is being drained out of me.

❤️C ❤️

Love


	8. Chapter 8

Slowly waking trying to open my eyes I notice Taemin is not beside me anymore. Jumping up with a fright I look around to hear noises coming from the kitchen. I unwrap myself from the blankets that seem to have tied themselves to me as I make my way towards the kitchen. "Morning, he was a wake and I didn't want to wake you" I see Kyungsoo standing there looking so sad and lost waiting for the kettle to boil. "Oh Kyungsoo are you ok you had me so worried" I rushed over and pull him into a hug. "I'm not really, my emotions are everywhere right now more than before. You knew my partner and I don't know how to feel about all this" I watch as he begins to cry and panic a little making me take Taemin from his arms. "Ok since the power is back on and the rain seems to have stopped how about we get out of here for a bit and just even go for a walk around the block. The fresh air will do this little man the world of good" I bounce Taemin in my arms as Kyungsoo smiles and wipes his tears. "I would really like that," he smiles as I take the bottle and feed Taemin. "You get showered and we can all head off out" I walk behind him into the sitting room as he continues walking into the bedroom. "Baekhyun thank you for last night" he says softly making my heart break on the inside. "You're welcome go have a shower and we will head out" I sit back on the sofa looking down at Taemin in my arms as he guzzles down his bottle as if never been fed. "You do look like your daddy now that I know who he is. He loved his food too" I croak a little remembering him and how now he is gone. I need to find out what has happened to Kai .I hope I can ask Kyungsoo today while we are out.  
  


***  
  


"Ok so are we all ready? I join Kyungsoo and Taemin in the hallways as Kyungsoo straps the little man into his pram. "Ok ready" Kyungsoo smiles a little as I open the door for them. "Taemin a nice bit of fresh air for us, what do you think?" I look in the pram as he smiles up at me warming my heart. Waiting on the lift I look at Kyungsoo who seems to be rather nervous. "Everything will be fine a bit of fresh air will do us good and maybe a little treat for us also as I think we really need one" I smile at them both making Kyungsoo look at me with soft eyes, "I'd really like that that too"

Reaching outside the air is so clear and the rain has stopped which is so good to see. "So will we head to the shopping mall and get ourselves a treat?" I reach into the pram and just tickle Taemin's chubby cheeks making him giggle. "I think he likes that idea" Kyungsoo smiles as we head along the path towards the mall. "Baekhyun can I say something?" I slow my walk and turn to face him. "Of course what is it?" I watch as he lowers his head. "If it is ok with you can we talk about Kai when we get home I really would like to talk to someone about him" he blushes making me smile. "I would really like that too, I was going to ask you the same thing but didn't think you would want to" I keep walking as he tugs on my sleeve. "Maybe we can get a drink and some goodies if that's ok" I can't help but smile and wonder if he is reading my mind. "Oh I think we both need a little alcohol tonight, sorry none for you Taemin you just have to have your milk and maybe if your good uncle Baek here will buy you a new stuffy" I reach in and hold Taemin's little hand with my finger rubbing it gently as we make our way to the mall.

"So what sort of alcohol would you like, wine or beer or something stronger?" I turn holding up a bottle of gin. "I would love a Malibu and some sprite, if that's ok?" he looks at me with such sweet eyes. "Oh I will join you with that, it smells of holidays' ' I grab a bottle of Malibu from the shelf with some Sprite and place it in the basket. "Oh Taemin needs more milk, let's go find it" I walk ahead as they follow close behind looking around. I notice Kyungsoo seems to be distant and almost scared. "Hey so what goodies will we get?" I lean my hand on the arm of the pram close to his. "Oh I will buy the goodies as a thank you for everything" I watch him smile as he moves along to the goodie aisle as I pop Taemin's milk into the basket and hurry after them .

***

"Oh Taemin I think uncle Baekhyun went a bit crazy down the goodie aisle and for getting you more Plushies" I hear Kyungsoo as we nearly fall in the door with the bags. Thank god we had the pram with us to put some of the bags on it. "So since we had dinner out after shopping how about we get into some comfy clothes and meet back in the sitting room in an hour for drinks and chats" I watch as he lifts Taemin out of the pram and grabs the bag of clothes I bought for them. "Next time let me pay please I need to buy something" he says with a whisper. "I know but please just let me, now go get ready you two while uncle Baek gets the place cleaned up a bit" he nods and heads into their bedroom as I hurry into the kitchen putting all the things we bought away. The rain has started again so I make sure the fire is lighting to heat the apartment. Grabbing Taemin's old used bottles, I turn the kettle on so I can wash them out and make fresh ones to put into the fridge.

Once everything is cleared away and ready I hurry into my room and change into a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt before rushing back into the kitchen and pouring out our drinks while grabbing Taemin his bottle. Moving into the sitting room I place the drinks on the floor near the fire. I set up pillows for Taemin to lay near. I quickly grab some of the Plushies I got him and sit them beside the pillows so he can be a part of this also. I hurry back into the kitchen and grab the goodies pouring them into bowls and placing them on the carpet. Looking at my work of art on the carpet I smile to myself as it kinda looks like a picnic date.

"Wow this looks lovely, look Taemin uncle Baek made a picnic" Kyungsoo smiles pointing at the carpet area showing Taemin as I take a seat on the floor. "Come here to uncle Baek, you sit there and this is for Appa" I hand Kyungsoo a drink as we cheer. "Wow this tastes so good" he smiles as I know what he means "This Malibu was a good choice" I smile back as he tucks into some of the crisps I placed in the bowl. "I think we should just get straight into talking about Kai now if that's ok because it has been playing on my mind all day" he lets it all out making me sit up more a little nervous. "Yeah ok so where do we start?" I watch as he takes the bottle and reaches to take Taemin from me laying him on the pillows I set out for him earlier.

"I met Kai not long after he finished after college. He was drinking with some guy called Daehyun and he seemed pretty down that night. As the night went on he came over towards me and tried his charm and I will admit I fell for him right away. How could I not his amazing smile would light up a room and that night it lit up my world. We dated after that and few years later we had this little guy. Kai wasn't really happy at all. He kept getting dropped from auditions over and over again and my work wasn't bringing in enough so I ended up having to leave to take care of Taemin while he walked the streets looking for work. He would never talk about college to me just that the guys he was with wouldn't understand. I tried to make him reach out to them but he would get angry. We used to get letters in the post and he wouldn't let me see what they said. I heard him one night giving out throwing a letter in the fire saying he didn't need pity or want people around him to look down at him. We moved to a smaller place then and the letters stopped. Not long after that we found out he had cancer of the prostate and it was bad he didn't have long left". I watch as my own heart races in my chest and a lump forms in my throat watching him tell me this heart breaking news.

"He told me to make sure I found love again and to be happy and make sure Taemin goes after his dreams no matter how big or small they are. He sobbed in my arms the night we came back from the doctors after being told he had only a few weeks to live. He must have stayed up most nights after I fell asleep and wrote all these letters. Some for Taemin and one for me that till this day I still haven't read" he drops the bottle he is feeding Taemin with and takes a big gulp of his own drink before wiping his tears. Reaching Taemin I pick him up and burp him and lay him back down as he closes his eyes. "Kyungsoo you don't need to tell me anymore it's ok" I move closer as he smiles at me "I need to tell someone" he sniffs as I sit back and wait.

"He died a week later in my arms in the hospital while Taemin lay sleeping snuggled into him not knowing what was happening". I couldn't leave him alone there but I had to go home the hospital told me to. A few days later he was buried and I used what money I had left to make sure he got a good grave and headstone and to make sure he knew I wasn't going to fail him in death. We may have had a poor life but I wasn't going to let him have a poor death with some shitty head stone. I borrowed money to feed us then and it ran out a few weeks later and the rest of the story is I am here now" he bursts out crying as I move closer to him slowly as I hug him tight as he cries with me following. "You made him so proud Kyungsoo and I am so sorry I wasn't there to help".

"Kyungsoo I think those letters were from us. We tried to reach out to him as Sehun, a friend of mine who drove us here that night we met, met him one day and found out he wasn't doing so well in life. You see, Kai was always a proud man. He never showed his emotions really, he tried to hide them from us and his dream was to be a dancer and judging by what you told me he didn't get his dream of dancing. I will tell you something though he got his dream of a beautiful son and partner" I kiss the top of his head with tears in my eyes. "He won't see Taemin grow up" he looked up at me with raw eyes from crying as I kissed his forehead ." I bet you he is looking down on you both right now and is proud of you" I hold him tighter as he starts to slow his crying. "Can you give me a minute" he gets up from the floor and heads towards his bedroom as I wipe my face and knock back the rest of the drink in my glass before turning to see Taemin is out cold making me cover him lightly with a blanket. I want to follow Kyungsoo but he asked for a minute. I sit staring into the fire a little angry at Kai in a way but I totally understand how he may have felt in being so proud not to ask for help.

"Baekhyun" I turn from the fire seeing him nearly white as a sheet and quickly get up from the floor. "Kyungsoo what is it?" he is hugging a piece of paper making me wonder if this is the one he hasn't read yet. "Come sit down, I'll make another drink". I rush into the kitchen and just grab the bottle of Malibu and sprite and hurry back to him pouring out another glass. "This is the letter he wrote me but on the end it says.. .

** _"Don't be a proud fool like me if you ever need anything please reach out to these guys I have listed at the bottom" _ **

"It has your name and a few others" I watch as he starts to cry again

** _"Byun Baekhyun.. he will steal your heart and make you love the world and see the good in it" _ **

** _"Park Chanyeol he will get you into trouble with his joking around"_ **

** _"Oh Sehun just be gentle with this one he takes a lot to heart but turns into a big baby if you don't let him sleep close_ **

** _"Kim Junmyeon aka Suho , he will smother you and mother you till you do as your told"_ **

_ **"Then there is Chen and Minseok who are probably living someplace foreign being the first couple out of us all" ** _

_ **"and of course Lay he is probably back in china now. When you talk to him just give him a minute as he has to translate what you are saying"** _

I can't help but laugh as he starts to laugh also as we both wipe our tears. "He has all the addresses here as well. Why did he have to be so proud and not reach out Baekhyun. You all could have been there for him" he folds up the paper and puts it back in the envelope. "He also wrote a letter to my new partner if I found one " he laughs making me melt at just how cute that is but at the same time I don't want to say anything or react in any way that may upset him.

"Kyungsoo I need to ask your permission for something?" I wait till he looks at me wiping his face before taking another sip of his drink. "Of course anything" he smiles as I take a deep breath. "Would it be ok if I reached out and told the others of his passing?" All he does is nod his head and start to cry again. "He never got to have the wake after the funeral , so I would love it if we could maybe all do something for him Please" I watch in shock as I was expecting him to say no. "Well this storm is passing as you saw it was good out today so maybe the weekend coming we can organise to have them over here and maybe have a bit of food and you can meet them all and Taemin can see them also. Only if you want to that is" I sip my drink as he launches for me hugging me making me spill my drink on the carpet. "Yes yes please can we that sounds great" he smiles from ear to ear as I just laugh hugging him.

"We will give Kai the little wake you should have after a funeral and you can hear all the stories about him too" I kiss the top of his head as he looks up at me. "You really do see the good in the world and show it" he smiles at me as we snuggle for a little bit as we look into the fire as we lay like that all night telling little stories of Kai as Taemin sleep soundly next to us

to be continued ....

❤️C ❤️

** _damn I had a lump in my throat trying to get the emotions across for this _ **

** _hope you all enjoyed it _ **

** _ _ **


	9. Chapter 9

** _Baekhyun's pov _ **

The week has finally passed and the storm has gone. Today is the day Kyungsoo gets to meet all of us together. I got up early and cleaned the place while Kyungsoo and Taemin were having some alone time. I think he just needed some alone time to set his mind for today. I warned the others again last night on the phone not to push him for questions. They were all in shock to hear the news during the week when I rang them to tell them the situation in a group chat. They were rather upset also to find out the news about Kai's death and how he is leaving behind a little family.

The buzzer for the door goes making me look over the room one more time as I hurry to answer it.

"_Hi Baekhyun sir, the food has arrived, is it ok to let them up now?" _

"Yes please that will be great thank you"

I hang up the little phone attached to the wall beside the door and take a deep breath. I find myself rather nervous that this is all happening. I just hope I can make it a good day for us all. I open the door to see the delivery guys from the local restaurant just outside pushing in all the food in a tall hot box. "Where would you like the hot boss sir?" he asks as I show him to the kitchen. "Thank you all very much and here is a tip" I hand them all some money as they bow in thanks and leave.

"Baekhyun you didn't need to go through all this" I turn to see Kyungsoo standing behind me alone with tears in his eyes dressed really smart looking. "Hey this is nothing really and Kai deserves it" I touch his arm trying to comfort him as he walks towards the large balcony windows looking out. "Is Taemin asleep?" I walk closer to him as he turns and smiles. "Yeah, I thought he could have a nap before all the craziness starts" he smiles lightly making me relax a little. "Everything will be fine today the guys are really nice." I move into the kitchen making sure I have everything as the door knocks making us both look towards each other. "Just breathe ok" I wink at him as I rush to the door opening it.

"Hey boss" Sehun smiles as he steps in with Suho. "Don't call me that today" I tease him back as he steps inside. "So where are your guests?" Suho asks with a whisper as I close the door behind him. "Just inside" I tell him as I follow them close behind.

**No pov. **

"Something smells delicious" Sehun walks ahead into the kitchen sniffing out the food. Upon entering the kitchen he spots who could only be the person Baekhyun told him about on the phone. "Hi" Sehun stops in his tracks as Kyungsoo turns on the kettle. "Sehun and Suho this is D.O Kyungsoo" Baekhyun introduces them as they shake hands. "Fancy some coffee?" Kyungsoo says with nerves as Suho moves closer. "You go sit I'll do that, Baek might finally let me touch his good coffee, he has expensive taste in case you didn't notice" Suho teases as Baekhyun just rolls his eyes making Kyungsoo smile.

More knocking on the door makes Sehun run towards the door to answer it. Voices fill the room as more people arrive. Kyungsoo nearly starts to hug himself, feeling a lot more nervous now than he was a few moments ago. "Hey, we might all be loud when we get together but I promise we don't bite'' Suho hands Kyungsoo a cup of coffee as he stays with him as a sort of back up.

"Oh man I am starving" Chanyeol walks in opening the hot box to a slap from Baekhyun to close it. "Wow you're nice to your guests, _Not" Chanyeol _rubs his hand. "Wait until it's time to eat " Baekhyun scolds him as Chanyeol spots Suho and another male talking. "Kyungsoo this is Chanyeol and his partner Luhan, and this is Chen and Minseok" Baekhyun introduced them all as they all shook hands with Baekhyun watching Kyungsoo very closely hoping he would settle a little more and try to relax.

"Nice to meet you Kyungsoo, sorry you had to meet us all like this under these circumstances' ' Chanyeol says as his boyfriend smacks his arm "Baby hush up" Luhan says making Kyungsoo laugh. "it's ok I know what you mean and I guess we need to talk about it. That's what we are here for right" Kyungsoo says, making Baekhyun proud. "Ok who wants drinks?" Baekhyun says making them all agree as they all help themselves as Baekhyun makes his way over to Kyungsoo to check in on him.

"Are you doing OK?" he asks, touching his arm. "Yeah I'm still a little nervous but I'm ok, I promise. I think I'll go check on Taemin" Kyungsoo excuses himself as Baekhyun makes them all head into the sitting room and be more comfortable and make Kyungsoo feel like they are all here surrounding him.   
  
  


"Hey sleepy head your awake" Kyungsoo smiles lifting Taemin off the bed hugging and kissing his red sleepy cheeks. "Ok let's change your diaper and I'm going to introduce you to your daddy's friends" Kyungsoo quickly changes his diaper and fixes Taemin's clothes before washing his hands and checking himself over in the mirror. He can't help but think if Kai and the others were still friends would they have approved of him dating Kai.

"Kyungsoo, it's me Baek can I come in?" Baekhyun speaks through the door making Kyungsoo open it. "Hey is everything ok, hey little man" Baekhyun kisses Taemin's cheek making the little one smile. "You ready?" Baekhyun gently asks as Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and nods his head.

Walking out into the sitting room seeing them all sitting around chatting Baekhyun clears his throat "Guys, let me introduce you all to Taemin'' Baekhyun smiles as Kyungsoo walks out smiling holding Taemin in his arms as the others watch in awe at the toddler in Kyungsoo arms. They don't get up and make a fuss in case they scare him so Kyungsoo walks closer sitting on the floor with Taemin as the others all can't stop staring. "Taemin these are all your daddy's friends, you can call them all your uncles' ' he says making them all shed a tear.

Chen gets on the floor beside them reaching his hand out to Taemin as he says hello. Taemin is a little shy snuggling into Kyungsoo's chest so Chen moves away as the others take it in turns to sit on the floor to have a little chat with Taemin.

Chanyeol is last to go and takes his seat on the floor as Taemin seems to lift his head off his appa chest and reach out to Chanyeol. The taller man holds out his arms as Taemin leans forward, wanting Chanyeol to take him. The taller takes him and smiles before sticking his tongue out at the others making them all laugh.

"He likes you" Kyungsoo smiles, staying close in case his son gets upset. "He will learn to love me won't you pal" Chanyeol kisses Taemin's cheek as a tear starts in his eyes. "crap I'm sorry I shouldn't cry but I can see so much of Kai in him" Chanyeol wipes his tears and can't seem to take his eye off Taemin looking around before the toddler reaches out his hands to Suho to take him . Putting down his drink Suho takes Taemin onto his lap and tries to talk to him as another knock comes to the door making Baekhyun rush to open it.

"Sorry I'm late" The last guest says while entering the room. "You're here, that's all that matters now" Baekhyun says as he walks the guest into the room. "Kyungsoo this is Lay, he was actually in Korea when I called so you have us all here now" Kyungsoo gets up from the floor and shakes Lays hand. "I'm so sorry to hear the news" Lay says, making the others look at him with furrowed brows. "I'm sorry but this is why we are here we need to talk about him that's what a wake is" Lay huffs as Kyungsoo takes his hand in his "Thank you for saying that, I guess we were all a little afraid to break the ice on the matter"

"So let's have some food then and we can chat about the man himself Kai" Baekhyun says as they all head towards the dining table. "I think you have a new friend there Suho" Kyungsoo smiles as Taemin doesn't seem to want to move away from Suho. "I guess I do" Suho smiles as he sits at the table with Taemin on his lap. "I guess it's the mother in you" Kyungsoo laughs as Suho looks at him and laughs too. "Kai told you I'm like a mother didn't he?" "Yep he sure did" Kyungsoo takes a seat beside them as the others all join in.

** _After dinner_ **

**_"_**Lets all sit in the living room and have some drinks" Baekhyun carries Taemin who has fallen asleep on his chest with his little head laying on Baekhyun's shoulder into the sitting room as he sits on the long sofa. "So what would you like to know about Kai?" Sehun says as they all settle around some sitting on the floor and chairs. "I guess I just want to know why you all lost contact? "Kyungsoo sits beside Luhan on the floor as they all look at each other.

"Well me and Kai were dancers in school. I really thought he would have made it in the industry. We did reach out to him but he pushed us all away." Lay says with a heavy heart .

"I dated Kai for two months in college and he lived and loved dancing. His whole life revolved around it" Chanyeol says, holding onto his new partner Luhan's hand.

"I guess when we all reached out he never told us about you or the fact you had a child. We are sorry we were not there for his funeral" Suho says, making Kyungsoo cry a little.

"If I had of had the power to read his letter maybe I would have been able to contact you all as he wrote all your names on the end of it, except Luhan's" Kyungsoo says wiping his tears away. "I knew of Kai but I wasn't as close as all these were,"Luhan says as Baekhyun looks towards Kyungsoo just wanting to hug him tight and comfort. He gives in and gets up from the sofa and makes his way to Kyungsoo sitting beside him on the floor handing Taemin to Luhan as he then wraps his arms around Kyungsoo hugging him to the shock of the others.

"I am so grateful for you that night Baekhyun. You and Sehun saved my life that night and more importantly my son's life".

"Kyungsoo I know we can't bring Kai back but can we a least help you and Taemin in some way?" Chen asks as they all turn agreeing. "Baekhyun has been very welcoming to me and my son. He has offered me some work so I can earn some money. I might need a sitter to help me get started so I can earn enough money to buy my own place for Taemin and I" Kyungsoo says before lowering his head.

"Hey, we can help with that, "Chen says smiling as Kyungsoo looks up from his lap. "Really, you will all help me?" Kyungsoo can't believe his ears as he begins to cry, making Baekhyun hug him again. "We are all going to help you Kyungsoo. I did find you somewhere to live already so you can have your own space "Baekhyun smiles as Kyungsoo looks at him with large eyes. "I don't think I can take all this in because everything is happening so fast" Kyungsoo pulls his legs up to his chest hugging his legs as the others move to the floor sitting closer with him.

"The apartment just a floor down is now yours. "I got the lease during the week" Baekhyun says, making Kyungsoo sob out crying now and fall into Baekhyun's chest crying. "Well since you're crying anyway you might as well take this" Chanyeol hands him an envelope. Looking up and taking it Kyungsoo opens it seeing a cheque. "Oh god I can't take this, it's way too much" he wipes his tears making the others smile. "Yes you can, we all chipped in. It is money to help you pick out beds and any other furniture you need to make the apartment your home Chanyeol smiles making Kyungsoo smile back. " We were going to furnish it ourselves but we thought you may like to do it yourself" Minseok says as they all just watch Kyungsoo try control his crying.

"This is so heart-breaking, Kai should have reached out," Kyungsoo says as he takes Taemin from Luhan's arms and hugs tightly, hugging his son and kissing his sleepy cheeks.

"Thank you all so much, I have no words to express how I really feel" Kyungsoo kisses his son again. "Can everyone grab a glass and a drink and let's cheers for Kai. Baekhyun says, grabbing a glass of champagne that Sehun is beginning to pour out.

"To Kai the best friend you would ever need. The best dancer in the world and the best father and husband to Kyungsoo and Taemin. May he dance with the angels in heaven" Baekhyun says making them all cheers.

"I think we are going to be fine my baby "Kyungsoo whispers into his son's ear so the others can't hear as he sits back and watches them all tell more stories of his partner Kai as he listens finally relaxes.

To be continued ....

❤️C ❤️

Love


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone has gone home and Baekhyun is sitting alone on the floor in front of the fire sipping his brown liquid drink from his glass. He seems happy but sad that they all got to meet Kyungsoo and Taemin under horrible circumstances. His heart broke today hearing the stories each person had to tell about Kai. He doesn't know how Kyungsoo made it through today being so strong hearing what people said about his husband.

"Baekhyun" hears a voice making him glance up from staring into the fire. "Is Taemin ok?" he stands up, seeing the sad expression on Kyungsoo's face as the smaller one walks closer to him. "Taemin is fine. I expect he will sleep all night. He was wore out from all the attention"

Kyungsoo seems rather tired himself and emotional from hearing the stories from the others. He takes a seat on the floor as Baekhyun joins him. "I just want to say thank you so much for today Kai would have been so proud". He tries to hold back his tears, but they are not sad ones. They are happy tears. He knows he can't bring Kai back for his son, but he can make sure Taemin follows his dreams like Kai wished.

"You're so welcome, I thought it worked out well" Baekhyun continues to drink his drink as next of all he receives a little quick peck on his cheek, making him glance at the smaller. "Thank you" Kyungsoo blushes, making Baekhyun smile. "You're welcome" Baekhyun whispers back, noticing Kyungsoo seems on edge since everyone left. He gets up the courage to ask him. "Kyungsoo is everything ok?" Baekhyun puts his glass down on the floor beside him but before he can turn to face the other he feels arms around his arm. Looking at said arm, he sees Kyungsoo hugging it. "Thank you I mean it" Kyungsoo let's go and sits back up wiping a stray tear that has kissed his cheek before getting up from the floor. "I'm going to sleep in the bedroom tonight since the storm has passed. So I will say goodnight now" he bows a little before making his way to the bedroom. "Wait, Kyungsoo" Baekhyun calls after him, making the smaller stop and turn back around. "Do you need a proper hug?" he asks, holding out his hands as Kyungsoo just nods and makes his way closer to Baekhyun wrapping his arms around the taller waist. "I noticed you might need a tight proper hug" Baekhyun whispers into their embrace as they stay like that for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Goodnight" Kyungsoo heads off towards the bedroom before turning a little to see Baekhyun back on the floor again, staring into the fire. He has so much respect for Baekhyun after saving his life, and also for every single thing he has done since the day they first met. He had feelings he hasn't felt in a while and not knowing how to cope he just buries them down inside him knowing they are probably wrong to have feelings the way he does about Baekhyun, his husband's old friend.

Laying on his back on the floor with his hands over his head Baekhyun tries to control his emotions. He wants to comfort Kyungsoo so much but he thinks doing so will cross the line. He already kissed him which has sent him over the edge wanting more. Getting up from the floor he heads to the guest room Kyungsoo and Taemin are staying. He lifts his hand up ready to knock but freezes knowing it's not right. He needs to take control of his feelings and bury them down inside his heart. Walking away from the door he makes his way back into the sitting room to tidy up the little mess putting everything away in the kitchen.

" Baekhyun'' he hears a soft voice call him as he makes his way out of the kitchen following the voice. Kyungsoo stands in front of the fire hugging himself making Baekhyun approach him with caution. "Is something wrong?" Baekhyun stops in front of him looking so concerned. "Yes, we kissed and I know it was before you knew Kai was my partner. I just can't seem to get it out of my mind. Is it so bad that after talking about him today that I want to kiss you so much? '' Kyungsoo lowers his head and is annoyed at himself. "I know we kissed before I knew it was Kai but I meant it at the time. Today has been his day and as much as I want to take you into my arms and comfort you by just holding you all night I think it would be wrong" Baekhyun can't believe he has said that but deep down he doesn't want to take the day away from being about Kai. "I'm a horrible person aren't I?" Kyungsoo lets out a whimper as he starts to cry. "Kyungsoo please don't say that. You are not a horrible person at all. It's been an emotional day for you and you seek comfort" Baekhyun watches as Kyungsoo leaves the sitting room making him feel horrible for turning him away when he too wants a kiss.

Giving up on the cleaning Baekhyun plops down laying on the sofa as he fights with himself wanting to rush after the smaller to grab him and just kiss him. Laying there for a while he eventually falls asleep.

Baekhyun wakes up feeling his arm being shaken. "Hey is everything ok, what time is it?" He sits up sleepy looking around for his phone to check the time. "It's just past midnight," Kyungsoo says as he kneels on the floor next to the sofa. "Is everything ok, is there another storm?" He rubs the sleep from his eyes as he can now see Kyungsoo a bit better. "No there is no storm but it's a new day and I wanted to do this so please forgive me" Kyungsoo leans closer and kisses Baekhyun on the lips softly taking Baekhyun by surprise.

" Kyungsoo please" Baekhyun pulls away as Kyungsoo looks sad at him. "It's a new day, it's not his day now. I feel so bad but I can't stop thinking of you and wanting to kiss you. I need to be held and the only person I want to do that is you. I know you were his friend and I was his husband but it just feels so right" Kyungsoo looks away to wipe his tears making Baekhyun sink down to the floor sitting beside Kyungsoo.

"Hey look at me please" He cups Kyungsoo's chin making him turn to face him. "I'm so sorry" Kyungsoo says through tears as Baekhyun wipes them away for him. "Don't be sorry" he whispers as he moves closer touching his lips with Kyungsoo as they share a soft kiss. Neither one wants to move away so they continue. Kyungsoo turns his whole body to face Baekhyun as he pulls him in close cupping his cheeks and deepening the kiss more. Kyungsoo lets out a whimper into the kiss as Baekhyun just wants to take him into his bedroom and make sweet sweet love to him but right now a kiss and a snuggle will do.

Pulling away from the kiss Kyungsoo blushes as Baekhyun smirks at him a little. "I don't think I want to stop kissing you" Kyungsoo whispers as Baekhyun feels the same. "I think I best go to bed, I feel embarrassed now" Kyungsoo hides his face as Baekhyun removes his hands from his face. "Don't be with me, it's ok. '' Baekhyun rubs Kyungsoo check as the smaller closes his eyes into the warmth of Baekhyun's hand. "I best get to bed" Kyungsoo gets up from the floor followed by Baekhyun as he watches him walk away again. "Wait Kyungsoo stay please" Baekhyun blurts out, making Kyungsoo stop with his back to the taller. " I know you need to be with Taemin tonight in case he wakes but I really want to comfort you tonight" Baekhyun watches as Kyungsoo turns slowly with a lowered head making Baekhyun rush closer to him pulling him into his arms hugging him. "I'll keep you safe tonight and comfort you please stay" Baekhyun watches as Kyungsoo nods his head hugging the taller tighter as they both stay like that hugging for what feels like hours.

** _The next morning_ **

Waking to hearing giggles Kyungsoo sits up from the sofa pulling away the blanket as he sees Baekhyun and his son playing with some toys on the floor as Baekhyun keeps making Taemin giggle his little heart out. "Morning" Kyungsoo whispers as he makes his way over to the two placing a kiss on his son's chubby cheeks. "Is he awake long?" Kyungsoo watches as Baekhyun lifts up his son before passing him to Kyungsoo. "He is awake for about an hour. I have given him breakfast and changed his diaper and clothes so he is all nice and clean and chilling with his uncle Baek".Baekhyun gets up from the floor and heads to the kitchen flicking on the kettle as Kyungsoo watches him wonder if he regrets last night like he does.

"Baekhyun can we talk about last night please. I am thankful you comforted me but I think I need to concentrate on Taemin and myself". Baekhyun just nodded his head before turning his back to Kyungsoo as he made some coffee. He can almost feel his heart crack in his chest but tries to shake it off trying to swallow the lump that has formed in his throat. Taking a few minutes to gather himself he turns back around passing the smaller a cup of coffee. "So fancy seeing your new apartment I got the keys?" Kyungsoo pauses for a second expecting Baekhyun to be mad or at least comment on what he just said. "Yes I would like that'' Kyungsoo takes his coffee and makes his way with Taemin in his arms into the bedroom. Baekhyun sits on one of the breakfast bar stools with his head in his hands . Maybe kissing Kyungsoo was a mistake but he enjoyed it and knows in his heart Kyungsoo does too. Seeing his phone light up on the counter top he slides it open answering the call.

"Hi Luhan how are you?"

"_Hey Baek I was wondering if what Kyungsoo said last night about going shopping for furnishing for his new apartment was gonna happen?"_

"Oh yeah hang on and I will ask him"

Making his way to the guest bedroom he knocks gently on the door. Opening the door Kyungsoo wipes his face making Baekhyun look at him confused. "Sorry but Luhan is on the phone wondering if you need him today to babysit since you mentioned it yesterday to him. "Oh yeah I forgot. Yes please if he can" Kyungsoo says as Baekhyun keeps staring at him.

"Yes Luhan if your free can you head over now and we can get going"

_"Ok I will get Chanyeol to drive me over, see you all soon"_

Baekhyun hangs up the call still with his eyes on the smaller. "Are you ok?" Baekhyun questions as Kyungsoo steps back into the room cleaning up some of Taemin's clothes. "I guess it was just everything that has happened that is coming to a head now. I will be fine don't worry" Kyungsoo smiles a half assed smile making Baekhyun move closer sitting on the bed beside Taemin. "Hey Taemin you're gonna have fun with your uncle Luhan while I take your Appa out shopping so be a good boy" Baekhyun kisses Taemin on the cheek before leaving the room to get ready himself.

** _knock knock_ **

"Hi, and hello there cutie" Luhan says as he steps inside reaching his hands out to Taemin and with no resistance Taemin goes to him. "Thank you for coming over," Kyungsoo says as he closes the door. "Oh I don't mind me and this little cutie will have a great time won't we little one" Luhan slips off his shoes before sitting on the sofa with Taemin.

"Hey Luhan, thanks for this" Baekhyun joins them making Kyungsoo's jaw nearly drops seeing Baekhyun in a pair of black skinny jeans, black t-shirt and leather jacket. "I don't mind" Luhan says as Kyungsoo keeps staring. "Are you ready to go?" Baekhyun looks at the smaller as Kyungsoo shakes his head trying to clear the un pure thoughts going through his head right now. 

"Yes I just need to get my shoes on" Kyungsoo quickly rushes to his room collecting his shoes and sliding them on. "Ok I'm ready. You be good for your uncle Luhan ok" Kyungsoo kisses his son's cheek before saying goodbye as he and Baekhyun head off down the lift to the next floor down. "Why are we stopping here?" Kyungsoo looks puzzled as Baekhyun smiles at him "You need to see your new apartment before we go shopping don't you think?" Kyungsoo giggles a little as they both step out of the lift. Following behind he watches as Baekhyun stops at the apartment door handing the keys to Kyungsoo. "You open the door" Kyungsoo looks at the keys in his hand as a wave of emotions come over him making him cry. "Hey come on it will be ok. It's the start of you and Taemin's new life" Baekhyun watches Kyungsoo take a deep breath stepping towards the door opening it as they step inside.

"Oh I can't take this" He bursts out crying dropping to his knees making Baekhyun rush to him. "Hey it's ok I'm sorry maybe this is just all too much for you" Baekhyun rubs the back of the smaller one showing him some comfort as Kyungsoo glances up at him. "I don't deserve this' ' he whispers, making Baekhyun worry. "Yes you do, both you and Taemin need this now come on wipe those tears and let's have a look around" Baekhyun helps the smaller up as they both look round. Finally after a few minutes of looking around Kyungsoo begins to smile. "Ok so are you ready to go shopping now?" Baekhyun holds the front door open making Kyungsoo smile "Yes I am let's go" he steps outside as Baekhyun locks the door as they both head back down the lift to the ground floor. "You wait here and I will get the car" Baekhyun hurries out the front door to the garage as Kyungsoo steps out into the nice calm weather taking a breath of fresh air happy that the storm has passed.

Beeping Baekhyun pulls up beside Kyungsoo making him smile as he jumps in. " I haven't seen this car before?" Kyungsoo clicks his seatbelt on looking around as the dash board lights up. "Yeah it's another one of my babies" Baekhyun smiles bringing the car to life. "What makes it?" Kyungsoo watches as Baekhyun plays around with some of the buttons on the steering wheel. "Oh it's the new Audi that came out last month" Baekhyun reeves, making Kyungsoo giggle as the vibration he feels in his body.

** _2 hours later_ **

"Thank you for making dinner and for taking care of Taemin" Kyungsoo sits on the sofa beside his sleeping son kissing his cheek. "Oh I loved it so much. If you need me anytime just call I love to take care of kids" Luhan kisses Taemin's little hand as Baekhyun opens the door for Chanyeol to step in. "So baby you ready to head off home?" Chanyeol asks as Luhan rushes over to the taller smiling. "Oh no what are you looking for now?" Chanyeol kisses his partner's lips knowing when his man smiles like that he wants something. "Can we have a little one?" Luhan whispers but not low enough that even Baekhyun hears him making him laugh. "Ohh Chanyeol you have your hands full now" Baekhyun teases as Chanyeol just laughs back "Come on baby we can at least try when we get home" He gently pats his man on the ass as they both leave making Baekhyun close the door.

"See, Taemin had a good time and there was no need to rush back home" Baekhyun heads to the kitchen turning on the kettle in need of a nice hot coffee after shopping. "I know I don't need to rush but I felt bad leaving him behind. I know I will just have to get used to it especially if I am going to work" Kyungsoo sits on the stool at the breakfast bar watching Baekhyun make the coffee.

"You do know Luhan said he will mind Taemin while you work" Baekhyun passes the smaller a coffee as he takes a sip from his. "Doesn't Luhan work?" Kyungsoo questions as he totally forgets if Luhan told him what he did for a living. "Not at the moment he doesn't. Chanyeol earns enough for the both of them plus I think Chanyeol prefers it that way. Luhan hurt his arm a few years ago in an accident making him suffer with not being able to move his arm like us". Kyungsoo can't believe what he is hearing and feels bad now for Luhan. "He seemed fine when he was here" Kyungsoo says as Baekhyun nods his head "That's because he doesn't want to show it but deep down it gets him down. Especially when it is cold weather outside" "Do you think he will take care of Taemin for me then while I go to work?" Kyungsoo smiles seeing Baekhyun nod his head. "I was hoping you would, at least you know who Luhan is and Taemin really likes him. I think it will be perfect. Let's ask him later on though judging by the way they left they might be busy for awhile" Baekhyun smirks as Kyungsoo blushes sipping his coffee knowing full well what Baekhyun meant.

"So are you feeling a bit better now?" Baekhyun takes a seat beside the smaller on one of the stools as Kyungsoo moves to face him better. "I am happy things are working out and I have a place I can call home with generosity from all of you. But my heart is still broken and it wants one thing so badly. "Baekhyun lowers his head looking into his coffee not wanting to see the look on Kyungsoo's face as he tells him it's Kai he misses.

"Baekhyun, can we light the fire and watch some movies tonight?" Baekhyun looks up with a smile on his face feeling grateful it wasn't what he thought. "Of course we can, you pick the movie and I will get some wood from the balcony for the fire" He watches as Kyungsoo nearly skips to the sitting room turning on the TV.

Baekhyun makes his way to the balcony to get some wood for the fire. Seeing the balcony door closed over a bit he looks up into the sky taking a deep breath "I'm so sorry Kai but I can't control how I feel about him. I really want your blessing to take care of him and be with him. It feels so wrong I know but please give me a sign that it's ok please I beg you" he lowers his head wiping a tear feeling foolish for talking to the sky. Sitting on one of his balcony chairs he pleaded for some guidance as a beautiful white feather lands on his lap. "Oh my god Kai is this your sign?" He can't control his tears as he knows that a snow white feather is known to be an old wives tale of a loved one near looking down on you.

Taking the feather and the wood he heads inside closing the door behind him. Was this a sign from Kai or is he just hoping that it was .

to be continued....

❤️C ❤️

Love


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh hurry inside it's rather cold out there now" Kyungsoo says watching Baekhyun slip off his shoes and carry in the wood for the fire. "I will get some goodies for the movie" Kyungsoo makes his way over to the kitchen as Baekhyun places the logs of wood beside the fire. He places the feather that landed on his lap on the mantelpiece of the fire hoping that it was a sign from Kai.

"Ok ready, what movie shall we watch?" Kyungsoo places all the goodies on the floor looking so happy as Baekhyun takes one more look at the feather then back towards the smaller. "Kyungsoo, I want to ask you something," Baekhyun moves closer, taking a seat on the floor beside him. "Sure what is it?" Kyungsoo watches with wide eyes as Baekhyun takes a deep breath and just goes for it.

"What did you mean by missing something earlier?" Kyungsoo looks down at his lap as he opens the jelly babies. "Oh nothing it's ok" Kyungsoo avoids eye contact as Baekhyun reaches his hand across lifting the chin of the smaller up so he can see him better. "Hey please tell me, was it Kai you wanted to say?" Kyungsoo closes his eyes and reopens them with a small tear. "No it wasnt Kai, when I said I was missing one thing I meant ..." Kyungsoo starts but can't finish. Letting his chin go, Baekhyun decides to not push him anymore and heads to the kitchen to get them both a drink since Kyungsoo forgot.

"The one thing I am missing is.......... a man like you" He hears the words come from behind him as he is pouring out some soda nearly spilling it all over the countertop. "Please turn and face me Baekhyun this is hard enough telling you" Baekhyun turns to see Kyungsoo so lost standing there nearly hugging himself. "I know I shouldn't tell you this but it's true, it's what my heart wants. I haven't been this happy since Kai. I know you don't want to hear that or his name when I am trying to tell you how I feel but right now I want you to hold me and tell me I will be ok and I can get through all this" Kyungsoo covers his eyes and starts to cry a little making Baekhyun move closer to him wrapping his arms around the shoulder of the smaller pulling him in closer. "Shhh please don't cry and you are doing amazing and the main thing is Taemin and you are both safe now. You have a new home to look forward to". Baekhyun moves away as Kyungsoo wipes his tears "Thank you" he whispers as he heads back over to the floor as Baekhyun follows, wanting to comfort him more.

"Fancy watching a Disney movie?" Baekhyun asks as Kyungsoo smiles up from the floor "I found a romance comedy can we watch that instead?" Baekhyun smiles and agrees as he takes a seat on the floor as Kyungsoo presses play.

***

"Oh man that was so romantic, do you think people can fall in love that fast?" Baekhyun watches as Kyungsoo blushes "I think it's possible yes" he lowers his head clearing away the wrapper from his jellies as Baekhyun softly smiles. He has very strong feelings for Kyungsoo and right now he wants to kiss him. Getting up from the floor both of them feel awkward all of a sudden as if watching the movie has pointed out how they both feel about each other.

"I think I will head to bed now, so I will put these in the bin and say goodnight"Kyungsoo grabs the rest of his sweet wrappers as Baekhyun stops him. "I can clean up, give me those and I will put them in the bin for you that way you can head off to bed now" Kyungsoo passes them but drops a few on the floor as they both reach down to gather them up the bump heads making them both laugh out. "Oh crap I'm so sorry" Kyungsoo holds his head as Baekhyun says the same. "Hey let me kiss your head the way you kiss Taemins when he hurts himself". Kyungsoo doesn't move as Baekhyun cups the smaller's cheek and pulls him in closer kissing his forehead. "Now all better" he smiles about to move away as Kyugsooo grabs his wrists stopping him. Looking into eachothers eyes and not moving they both want to but is scared of what the other will say.

"Damn it Kyungsoo I really want to kiss you" Baekhyun whispers still holding the smaller's cheeks. "What's stopping you?" Kyungsoo replies as Baekhyun pulls him in closer, softly placing his lips on the smallers kissing him. After a few minutes they are still kissing, wanting so much more as they then both deepen the kiss to the others delight. "Oh wait" Baekhyun tries to catch his breath as Kyungsoo touches his now delicate lips. "I want to do so much more but I'm afraid I will scare you away" Baekhyun watches as Kyungsoo takes his hand and moves him towards the bedrooms.

"Standing outside Baekhyun's bedroom they both want to but neither one wants to make the first move.

"I do what to, its just its been a very long time" Kyungsoo blushes as Baekhyun strokes his cheek. "Don't worry about that just let's go with the moment" Baekhyun opens his bedroom door not turning on the light as he holds his hand out to Kyungsoo who looks at it.

Should he follow his heart and step inside.Taking a deep breath he steps inside letting baekhyun lead him to the bed. Sitting on the end of the bed side by side Baekhyun reaches his hand across giving Kyungsoo's a little squeeze. "We don't have to do anything, we can just stay in here and talk if you like or I can comfort you in bed, but it's totally up to you" Baekhyun knows he has to be gentle with Kyungsoo and not push so they sit for a few minutes in silent holding hands.

Kyungsoo finally looks up at the taller as leans in hoping that baekhyun will meet him halfway and with perfect timing baekhyun moves closer and connects the kiss. As they continue to kiss Kyungsoo breaks away and stands up in front of Baekhyun still holding his hand as he finally lets go and starts to remove his top up over his head as Baekhyun watches. Kyungsoo moves closer as Baekhyun opens his legs so the smaller can get closer as he wraps his arms over baekhyun shoulder kissing him softly before reaching down and pulling up Baekhyun's top as the taller removes it throwing it to the floor. Standing up himself baekhyun changes places and lays kyungsoo softly down on the bed as he leans over him kissing him softly along his lips then across his jaw and down his beautiful neck making the smaller groan out and hold on to baekhyun.

"Take them off please" Kyungsoo whispers into the kiss as Baekhyun unzips the smaller's jeans before pulling them off and returning his lips to the smaller's neck making the sweet sweet sounds fill the room. " Baekhyun do you have anything?" Kyungsoo whispers, making Baekhyun move back a little. "Condoms?, yes I have" he watches as Kyungsoo blushes hiding half his face as he shakes his head. "I also mean lube as it's been awhile" he now covers his face as baekhyun just smiles. "Of course, hang on" he reaches over to the bedside table and reaches into the bottom drawer and pulls out what's needed.

"Let me" kyungsoo sits up as Baekhyun is still on his knees in front of him. Pulling at the waistband of the tallers boxers kyungsoo slides them down baekhyun's thigh as his member springs to life making the smaller smile. Tearing the condom wrapper, kyungsoo pinches the top and rolls it down the shaft of Baekhyun's cock making the taller moan at the simple touch. "That's so sexy" He moans as Kyungsoo feels so proud that a simple touch can make Baekhyun moan like that. "Now my turn he pushes Kyungsoo onto his back making the smaller giggle a little. Baekhyun pulls Kyungsoo's boxers off before grabbing the bottle of lube and pouring it into his hand. Looking into Kyungsoo eyes, lips almost touching baekhyun rubs his lubed fingers along the opening and up the shaft of Kyungsoo making the smaller moan so loud. "Thats it" baekhyun whispers as he continues to tease Kyungsoo's opening, making the smaller melt on the bed from his gentle touch.

"Please baekhyun" is all he can say as baekhyun feels kyungsoo's hand around his cock guiding it towards his opening. Waiting to see what kyungsoo does he gets ready as Kyungsoo moves and makes Baekhyun's cock press hard against the opening. " Let me, " baekhyun says as he slides slowly into Kyungsoo as he watches his eyes to make sure he isn't hurting him. "Am I hurting you?" He asks as Kyungsoo lets out a small whimper "Keep going im ok" baekhyun doesn't need to be told twice so he slides in deeper till he can't anymore and stops. "This feels so amazing, " Kyungsoo says looking up at the taller as Baekhyun now begins to move slowly.

Once they find their rhythm they don't stop. Soft moans fill the room from both enjoying the moment they have both wanted for so long.

"I don't think I can last much longer speed up please" Kyungsoo moans as baekhyun knows he is close himself so he does as he is told and speeds up faster and faster losing control and going harder into the beauty underneath him. Falling forward he kisses Kyungsoo's neck as he pounds into him feeling nails dig into his back and down his ass making him even more turned on and then with a little scream kyungsoo explodes between their bodys as Baekhyun follows cumming so hard.

Slowly Baekhyun pulls out and removes his condom and throws it into the bin as he then lays beside Kyungsoo on the bed as the smaller snuggles into him. No words are exchanged as they both just lay in each other's arms catching their breaths and drifting off to sleep.   
  


to be continued....

❤️C ❤️

_ **Aww finally it happened, how will they both feel in the morning? ** _

_ **Love ** _


	12. Chapter 12

** _Baekhyun's Pov _ **

Waking slowly I feel a little weight on my chest. Opening my eyes I look down to realise Kyungsoo is still in my bed snuggling into me with his head on my chest. Smiling to myself keeping my arm around him I close my eyes again and try not to wake him.

As I lay here thinking about lastnight and how he must be feeling this morning I do hope he doesn't regret our night. I begin to hear soft baby sounds making me panic that Taemin is on his own in the other room. Slowly pulling my body from under Kyungsoo I lay his head on my pillow and pull my arm free as he snuggles into the pillow probably thinking its me. It makes me smile seeing him so calm and sleeping.

Once I'm clear of the bed I reach for bottoms and a top pulling them on. I tiptoe out of the bedroom trying so hard not to make him up as I hurry across the hallway into the guest room. There laying all red faced from sleeping Taemin looks up at me from his little bed all smiles and excited to see me. "Good Morning" I smile as I reach in and lift him out pulling him closer to hug him as he is just so adorable and swishy. Kissing his cheek he smiles and I know we now have a good bond as he snuggles into my neck.

We make our way to the kitchen through the sitting room as I turn on the kettle. "Well little guy you seemed to have had a nice sleep" I sit him on the counter top still holding him with one hand as I grab his bottle premade the night before from the fridge.

All he does is smile and make cute baby noises. "OK Taemin what will we do today?, sleep eat and poop?" I look at him as he has no clue what I am saying just yet. He is looking at me as if to say hurry up with my food and stop asking me questions.

Pouring the hot water in a jug I put the bottle in to heat it up." Let's see how the weather is outside this morning". Lifting him up into my arms as he looks over my shoulder at his bottle it makes me smile as he looks at me with sadness. If I know any better I would say he is pouting.

"It will be ready soon we just have to wait till it heats up" I kiss his cheeks before pulling open the large curtains in the sittingroom . "Oh it looks beautiful out today I think we should go out later" I bounce him on my hip making my way back over to the kitchen to his delight. Reaching for his bottle and checking its ok he grabs it from my hand and puts it in his mouth making me burst out laughing. Man he is hungry and probably scared I wasn't going to give it to him at all.

We make our way into the sitting room and take a seat as he guzzles his bottle. "Hey if you drink that fast you will make yourself full of wind, slow down" I pull the bottle from his mouth and his lips keep doing the sucking thing. Sitting him up and putting the bottle beside me I rub my hand along his back while the other one holds under his chin so I can get his wind up. After a few more rubs of his delicate little back he burps making me smile before I give him back his bottle.

I can't help but stare at him while he drinks his bottle. I can see little bits of Kai in him, he certainly has his appetite that's for sure. Running my hand across his head and down his cheek he closes his eyes and opens them again liking how it feels so I do it again. "You will be a heart breaker when your older I can tell. You are so like your dad" I find myself getting emotional thinking of how Kai is missing all this. Just like Chanyeol told me the other night there is nothing we can do to bring Kai back so we need to make sure Taemin knows all about him and is part of his life somehow.

I turn on the TV with the sound down low and change the channel to cartoons as Taemin turns a little to see all the colours on the TV. He just keeps staring as he finishes his bottle.

"Hi" I hear a soft voice as Kyungsoo enters the room looking so small. I begin to worry as he walks in further but almost like I am going to hurt him. "Good morning, are you ok?" I watch as he takes Taemin from my arms hugging him tight and moves away from me so fast as if a touch from me will burn him.

"Kyungsoo, hey wait" I get up from the sofa and follow him as he heads to his bedroom. "I just want to get us washed and dressed" he says before closing the door leaving me sad just outside. He regrets the night I knew this would happen.

I head into my bedroom closing over the door as I start to strip the bed. Pulling all the covers and pillows off I gather them into a pile and place them on the floor before I grab some new fresh ones. We slept together lastnight he wanted it to happen I didn't force him. Maybe I was too rough. Maybe I hurt him more then he said. No, I know what it is, I'm not Kai. Grabbing the duvet sheet I struggle and get annoyed as I dress the bed. Bashing the pillows as I put their covers on I'm starting to get really annoyed at myself. I just want to kiss him and tell him all will be ok but I can't push him.

Reaching for a towel I head into my bathroom and strip off my clothes before stepping into the hot water. Leaning my arms on the cold tiled wall of the shower I lower my head so the hot water falls nicely down my back. I can see Kyungsoo when I close my eyes laying on my bed lastnight kissing me wanting me just as much as I wanted him. He more than likely feels awful after lastnight. Maybe he thinks he betray Kai. I wish he would just tell me.

Grabbing my shampoo I scrub my hair and then scrub down my body with body wash. The warm water is so relaxing I let out a little moan of pure delight.

"Baekhyun" I hear a voice behind me scaring the shit out of me as I turn around holding my chest as my heart tries to escape. "Sorry to scare you I thought you heard me come in" Kyungsoo stands the other side of the glass looking shy.

"Is everything ok, is Taemin OK?" I begin to panic as he finally smiles. "He is asleep after his bottle" he opens the glass door of my shower and slips off his clothes making me bite my lip and not say a word. "Good morning" he steps in naked and kisses my lips totally taken me off guard. I close the shower door and pull him into me kissing him back. "Are you ok, I was so worried about you. You didn't really talk to me and you ran off to your room" I watch as he looks up at me with sadness. "I guess I feel a little weird after lastnight and here I am in the shower with you, I'll leave" he starts to panic as I pull him closer stopping him from steeping out of the shower.

"It's ok to feel weird and shy the morning after we are humans with emotions. Please just talk to me instead of keeping it to yourself" I cup his cheek looking into his big brown eyes as I can see the sadness within them. I am not the man he wants I was just the man he needed at the time.

"I'm sorry Baekhyun I thought I could do this" he steps out grabbing a towel around his waist and leaves me in the shower as he leaves my bedroom.  
Leaning my head down I know I fucked up lastnight but we both wanted it. I never forced him so all I can do now is give him a little space to come to terms with lastnight.

Washing the body wash off me I turn off the shower and step out grabbing a towel as I make my way into my bedroom to get dressed. I think today will be a good day to leave Kyungsoo and Taemin to have some time alone as I pop into work.

Grabbing my clothes I quickly get dressed into a shirt and slacks. Grabbing my jacket wallet and keys I head out of the bedroom in search of Kyungsoo.

There he is sitting all dressed on the sofa with his legs up close to him as he looks at the TV. "Hey, I am going to head into the office for a few hours will you and Taemin be OK?" I grab my shoes as he just nods "Yes we will be ok". Pulling on my jacket I can't stop looking at him knowing he has so many emotions right now going around his head that the best thing I can do is give him time and space. "I won't be long and I will bring us back some food" he just keeps nodding as I decides to go and head off down in the lift.

Reaching my car as I climb in I feel deflated. This morning should have been a beautiful morning with both us waking up kissing. Instead he seems sad and it is making me sad. I can't force him to tell me so giving him space is the only thing I can do right now. Starting the car I head out of the under ground garage and make my way to my job.

** _Kyungsoo pov_ **

I watch as he leaves closing the door as I finally let my tears fall. My lower back hurts so badly and I miss my husband Kai. Last night was so beautiful and Baekhyun was amazing but he isn't Kai. I know I need to let Kai go but it was hard to. Last night it took me so much courage to kiss Baekhyun, to tell him I wanted him. He probably thinks I used him.

Getting up from the sofa I make my way to the kitchen while holding my back in search of painkillers. The pain is the worst it has ever been. Baekhyun wasn't hard with me so I don't see why I am hurting so badly. I begin to panic that it's something much worse. I carefully make my way to the bedroom and grab the phone. I dial the number of the person I know will help me out.

"_Hello_"

"Hey Luhan its Kyungsoo"

"_Hey, is everything OK?"_

"I need your help please" I burst out crying

"_Hey what's wrong don't cry" _

"Baekhyun went to work and I am in such bad pain right now. I don't know what to do" .

"_Where are you in pain?"_

"My lower back and it really hurts"

"_I'm on my way ok just hang on"_

Hanging up the phone I begin to cry more feeling all sort of emotions right now.

15 minutes passed and there is a knock at the door. I open it to see Luhan standing there all worried.

"Hey what is it? "

I launch myself hugging him not caring If I'm hurting him.

"Kyungsoo let's get you to the doctor" . Luhan looks around the room as I feel the pain get much worse.

"I slept with Baekhyun lastnight but the pain this morning is killing me" .

Luhan turns towards me and I expect him to be in shock at what I just told him but he looks at me with worry. "Baekhyun couldn't have hurt you that much this is something more serious. Let's get Taemin and head to the doctor".

"Luhan I don't have a doctor anymore" . I lower my head still holding my back.

"I do, now you stay there I will grab Taemin" . I do as I am told and stay right by the door. He has a sleepy Taemin over his shoulder and his diaper bag over his arm as he leave my bedroom. "Slip into your shoes and let's go" he rushes to the kitchen and I am so delighted I had bottles made up and in the fridge the night before.

"Luhan thank you for this" I open the door as he helps guide me out carrying everything. The pain is coming in waves now and it's making me grab the rail of the lift as we head down.

We finally reach his car as he tells me to jump in. He clips Taemin in the back seat in a little baby carrier before he jumps in and starts the car. "You have a baby seat?" I look at him as he brings the car to life. Well I was kinda hoping you would ask me to take care of Taemin while you worked" he smiles at me and it kinda makes me a feel a little better.

"The doctor is not far from here as he is closer then the hospital right now" I just agree and hope someone can help me with this pain and as soon as possible. After a few minutes we finally arrive. To Luhan's delight we find a parking spot right near the door. He jumps out grabbing Taemin before he helps me out of the car. 

"Hi I rang ahead for Doctor Chi" Luhan tells the receptionist as she nods and tells us to go right on in. "You rang ahead?" I look at him as he just smiles "Yep" before opening the door.

"Hello Luhan you urgently needed to see me" the doctor stands up from his desk and instantly walks towards me. "Where is the pain?" he doesn't ask my name but I'm sure Luhan already told him. He just guides me to the bed making me lay on it. "Lower back" Luhan says as the doctor looks me over. "Kyungsoo I need to press on your stomach ok" the doctor says making me panic. "let me know if I am close to the pain ok" he keeps pushing all different parts of my lower stomach and then he hits one part and I nearly punch him as the pain is unreal.

"You need to get to a hospital as soon as possible" the doctor looks at Luhan as he helps me up from the bed.

"Why what's wrong" I sit up gently looking at the doctor.

"It's your appendix. I didn't think it could be as your pain is in your lower back. Appendix pain usually is at the front not the back. You need to get to the hospital before this gets worse" . I see the worry in his face as I look at Luhan.

"Come on let's go" . Luhan grabs Taemin as the doctor stops us. "I have a ambulance outside for emergencies, they can take you, it will be quicker then any car. The doctor scribbles something on a peice of paper and hands it to Luhan as he then guides us back to the reception area and out towards the ambulance.

" Luhan come with me please, I can't be alone" . He looks at the doc and he nods making Luhan climb in the back of the ambulance with me.

"I need to call Baekhyun, please tell him what's happening he will be so annoyed with me now" . I begin to cry as the ambulance starts to drive off.

"Listen to me stop worrying ok. I have Taemin and I will ring Baekhyun when we get there ok now just concentrate on you" . He gives my hand a little squeeze making me relax a little.   
  


Finally we reach the hospital and everything is happening so fast. In the space of 30 minutes I have had bloods taken and a scan of my stomach done as we wait in a private room. Taemin is well behaved sitting on luhans lap. Me on the other hand is nervous as hell. I keep crying every few minutes as my emotions are everywhere. I know how dangerous an appendix can be. I'm just so glad I have people around me.

"Kyungsoo, hi I will be your doctor while you are here. You have what we expected an appendicitis. We are going to take it out before it ruptures. I will send in a nurse to take you down to the operating room in about 15 minutes. I will be doing the procedure myself. Please don't worry you came here in good time. I need to get ready so I will see you shortly". He leaves the room and I burst out crying.

"Hey its going to be ok, you are in safe hands now" Luhan moves closer to me and leans over hugging me.

"Hey so you and Baekhyun lastnight how did that go?" he wiggles his eyebrows making me laugh a little through my tears.

"It's was perfect. I came onto him and he didn't knock me back. He was so gentle with me luhan and this morning I was horrible to him" . I cry again as he now sits on the side of the bed with Taemin on his lap.

"Don't kick yourself about that now. This could all just be this appendix thing making you feel like this" . He softly smiles as I know he is right.

"Hey" I look at the door seeing Baekhyun burst in the door with Chanyeol behind him.

"Hi" I look at him as I cry seeing the worry in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me before I left you where not feeling too good? " he swaps places with Luhan and sits on the edge of my bed holding my hand. "I thought it was from lastnight till the pain got worse. I didn't want to worry you" . I sniff as he leans his forehead on mine before kissing it.

"Well you are in safe hands now" he smiles at me while holding my hand tight.

"Baekhyun if I don't wake up and something goes wrong will you take care of Taemin?" . The tears start to pour down my face as he just smiles at me.

"Don't think like that it's just a simple operation. I will be here when you wake ok" he kisses my cheek before I reach out for my baby Taemin. Luhan sits him beside me on the bed as I smother him with kisses.

"We need to take you now" a nurse appears with a wheel chair as everyone moves out of the way. "You will be fine" Baekhyun helps me out of the bed and into the wheel chair as I grab his hand. "Keep him safe" is all I can say as he just nods and kisses my cheek again before the nurse guides me out of the room and down the hallway. Turning to look behind before we turn a corner I see Chanyeol, Luhan and Baekhyun holding my baby Taemin waving and blowing kisses as we head into the operating room.

"You have an amazing group of friends there. So many of them" . The nurse says making me look at her puzzled.

"Oh sorry there is a few others down stairs waiting in the family room for you" . I can't help but smile is Chen, minseok and the others really down stairs.

"Are you sure they are my friends?" I ask her as he hands me a hospital gown.

"Oh yes they are your friends alright as they told the staff who they were and where they could wait for a D.O Kyungsoo" . Hearing her say that is making me smile and cry at the same time. They are all here with me. No matter what happens now I know I am surround by people I love.

"OK let's get you changed" the nurse smiles at me as I do everything she asks of me.

Finally I am laying in the little hospital bed with a line in my arm as another nurse joins us.

"Hi Kyungsoo I'm nurse Rose. I will be watch over your vitals today. So we are just going to put you to sleep for a little bit so we can deal with this horrible pain. So if you just try relax and count back from 10" .

10

9

8

I find myself getting so sleepy I pass right out. 

To be continued.....

❤️C ❤️


	13. Chapter 13

** _Baekhyun's Pov _ **

Waiting in Kyungsoo's hospital room I feel so awful. Poor Kyungsoo was in pain this morning and there was me huffing heading off to work. I lean forward and kiss Taemin on the cheek as he plays with my car keys oblivious to what is going on around him.

"Hey one coffee for you and pass Taemin to me. Come here little man, come to your uncle Chanyeol" Chanyeol takes Taemin from my arms and holds him while I sip the coffee he got me.

"Chanyeol cover Taemin ears for a second" I watch as he looks at me with furrowed brows and does it.

"I slept with Kyungsoo lastnight" I tell him as he looks at me with a smile. "Hang on let me just give Taemin to Luhan outside just real quick" I watch him hurry out the door and rush back in like a ninja so quietly before sitting beside me on the bed. "OK spill" he takes my coffee and sips it making me laugh.

"We kissed one of the days before and it felt amazing. We have been getting rather close lately and lastnight well it happened. I did ask and made sure he was OK and that he wanted to. I'm not an animal I do ask permission" I look at him as he smiles softly.

"I know your not that type of person baek so what happened?" I take the coffee back and sip it before playing with the cups lid.

"One thing lead to another and we slept together. It was amazing and he is just so beautiful Chanyeol. Then this morning I heard Taemin cry so I climbed out of the bed not to wake Kyungsoo and took the baby out into the sitting room to feed him".

"Wait Kyungsoo was still in your bed he didn't go back to his room?" Chanyeol questions me making me look at him weirdly.

"It clearly wasn't that bad if he slept in the bed all night and didn't leave to go to his room" he smiles making me think maybe he is right.

"Kyungsoo woke and came into us in the sitting room and took the baby from me like I was going to hurt him or something. Chanyeol it didn't feel right something was wrong and now being here I know why"

He looks at me softly "Look at least he rang someone for help. I know he didn't ring you but see it from his point of view he was probably shy after lastnight and its not like he has friends to talk this out with" I nod my head, he is right.

"Chan I just feel awful for leaving this morning knowing he was feeling shit. I just thought it was because of lastnight and that giving him some space would help. Little did I know he was like this. Anything could have happened he could have collapsed in the penthouse and Taemin would have been crying for him. Oh god how horrible am I". Standing up I run my fingers through my hair grabbing it tight with rage. "Fuck Chanyeol he could have died"

"Hey hey now stop that shit he didn't ok, he reached out. There is no point going over what could have happened. Remember you told me that when Luhan got in his accident. You where all there for me through that and now we will get Kyungsoo through this simple operation" Chanyeol stands up and moves closer hugging me.

"Thanks for hearing me out" I say into his chest as he kisses the top of my head. "That's what friends are for"

"Hi sorry but I need taemins bag" Luhan appears at the door as I step away from Chanyeol to find Taemins bag.

"Hey baby is the little man OK? Chanyeol smiles kissing Luhan on the cheek." He is fine just needs a diaper changed are you two OK? " Luhan looks at us puzzled as I hold the bag toward him." Everything is OK Luhan I just got upset and Chanyeol hugged me nothing more" I hand him the bag.

"Kyungsoo will be ok baek he felt bad this morning and was telling me about lastnight. I think he really likes you more then he is telling you" Luhan winks at me before leaving the room making Chanyeol wiggle his eyebrows as he follows after his partner leaving me in the room alone.

Falling back onto the chair I lean my head back and close my eyes. Does he like me more then a friend. He is suppose to be moving out. "Shit" I shout out loud and rush out the door to find the others all waiting in the family room just down the hall from Kyungsoo's room. "Wow your all here" I look around to see Chen and minseok even Sehun all sipping teas and coffees.

"Of course we are here, Kyungsoo is one of us now" Sehun smiles making me so happy they are all here for him. Kai would have loved all this.

"What's wrong your gone a bit pale?" Lay comes from behind me touching my arm.

"The stuff Kyungsoo ordered for the apartment arrives today and there is nobody there to let them in" I start to panic more knowing this day is just getting worse and worse.

"Give me the keys" Sehun stands up holding out his hand. "My set of keys for Kyungsoo's apartment are in my penthouse" I pass him my house keys and he just nods. "I will go and let them in just someone keep me posted on how he is doing" Sehun leaves the room making me a little bit more relaxed.

"Hello everyone" a nurse enters the room making us all look towards her as Sehun turns back and waits.

"Kyungsoo is awake and in recovery. The operation went very well. He will be in a small bit of pain for a few days but we will give him painkillers for that. One of the nurses will be dropping him up to this room any minute now actully. Please make sure he doesn't lift anything too heavy for a few days" she smiles as I move closer to her.

"Does that mean he can't hold his son?" I ask her as she softly smiles "Just for a few days so the wound can heal properly or he will be back in here again" she bows a little and leaves. Turning away from the others I wipe a stray tear from my cheek being so grateful that everything is ok.

"I'm gonna leave properly now" Sehun rushes out making us all laugh at him.

"There he is now" Chen calls from the doorway making me rush over and see Kyungsoo being wheeled in on a bed. I rush down the hallway as they move his bed into place before leaving.

"Hey you" I move closer seeing him all sleepy looking at me. "Hi" he croaks out as I grab his hand and hold it. "Well your surgery went well" I keep looking into his eyes and a tear falls down his cheek making him turn away from me as if to hide it.

"Hey don't turn away please" I reach across and move his face back to look at me as I softly wipe his tears. "Kyungsoo your ok and Taemin is having fun with the others in the family room". I keep watching as he lifts up his hand and places it on my cheek. "I'm sorry" he says just as the doctor enters the room.

"Kyungsoo hi, well what can I say the surgery went great. We decided to just do one incision into your abdomen to take your appendix out compared to the other type of having three other holes with cameras. You will have to stay the night but we do recommend you get up and walk after this type of surgery. The reason why is that so the gases and blood flow gets moving. I'm afraid you won't be able to lift anything heavy for a few days. I know you have a beautiful son who will need attention but its best not to lift him and let the abdomen heal. We do ask that you drink plenty of water after this type of surgery and you will be able to eat in an hour or so. If you feel sick while eating try some bland food for the first day and then after that normal food will be fine. If there are any problems do let your family doctor know and he will tell you if you may need to come back to the hospital. Other then that maybe rest for a few minutes then have a walk along the hallway. I will see you in the morning before I send you home". He shakes our hands and leaves the room.

"Wow that was alot" I smile and turn back to see Kyungsoo looking sad. " Hey what is it are you in pain can I get the nurse?" He grabs my hand and squeezes it tight. "I'm sorry about this morning" he let's out another tear making me move closer and lean over him. "It's ok you had me so worried about you. I thought I hurt you lastnight and then I thought you regretted it so I just went to work to try give you some space". He wipes his tears himself and looks up at the ceiling trying to control his emotions.

"Please don't hate me just can I have a few minutes alone to take all this in and maybe can Luhan bring me in Taemin please" I let his hand go and move away to find Luhan outside.

"He wants to see Taemin can you bring him in please" I lean against the wall and slide down it in the hallway as Luhan brings Taemin into to see his mom. "Hey you ok?" Chanyeol stands at the other wall across from me as I look up. "He wants to be alone after all thats happened" I lean my head on my knees and just close my eyes for a few minutes.

"I googled the after care of the surgery. I believe he has to stay in over night. Will you be ok with Taemin?" he asks making me look up and smile. "Course he likes me and trusts me" I smile thinking of the little cutie.

"Baekhyun" I look towards the door and see Kyungsoo out of bed walking making me jump up and move closer to him. "Doc said I need to walk will you walk with me please" he smiles and that smile just brings joy to my heart. "Of course let's go" I walk beside him as the others stand back.

"Thank you for everything. I am sorry for how I was this morning. Luhan seems to think its the appendix stuff and our nights emotions all coming at me at once. Luhan is going to take Taemin to your place now and I was wondering if you could stay a little longer with me please. I think we need to talk" he stops walking and turns around to head back the way we came.

"Sure if that's what you want I can do that. I can help you back to bed say goodbye to Taemin and then I will go get us some water" he just smiles and slowly walks back towards Luhan holding his son.

"Hey baby" he leans closer and kisses Taemin cheek as Chanyeol joins us holding the baby bag.

"I'm gonna head off and bring Luhan back. The others all left they said they will see you soon. Here are your car keys baek. Try rest Kyungsoo and we will see you tomorrow" Chanyeol hugs him and guides Luhan down the hallway carrying a giggle Taemin with him.

"It feels weird seeing my son leave and I'm ok with it" Kyungsoo laughs a little as I remember when we first met he wouldn't let him go at all.

"Come let's get you back into bed" I help him in and snuggle the covers over him.

"Baekhyun I'm so sorry for all this. Lastnight was so beautiful. You were so loving and caring to me even though its been awhile. I know it was awkward for you also not just me. I was your friends partner and that must have been so weird for you like it was for me. I like to think Kai would approve and would like me to move on. Right now though I do feel bad like I cheated on him and yes I know I need to get past that and move on with my life but please understand that was hard for me to do. I don't regret it though I just feel weird as it was my first time after Kai". He begins to cry more now covering his face.

"Hey listen to me you have every reason to feel like that it's normal. I don't regret the night either. Yes I think about Kai and how he would probably kick my ass. I would also like to think that maybe he would approve of it" I keep looking into his eyes as he starts to smile. "Thank you for understanding" he wipes his face as I take a seat beside his bed just as the nurse walks in.

"Visiting time is over I'm afraid" she carrys in some water placing it on a table. "I best get going I will pop back in the morning" I stand up and lean over him kissing him on the cheek before I leave. Turning back as I reach the door I see him sobbing. Rushing back to him the nurse joins us checking him over.

"I'm sorry I'm just so emotional right now" He cries out as I pass him some tissues. "This can happen to people after surgery. Why don't you just rest and try sleep for a bit and tomorrow you will feel a bit better ok" the nurse leaves us as I keep watching him.

"Kyungsoo I........." I stop not being able to finish my sentence. "What is it?" he asks wiping his face and nose. "Nothing it will keep till tomorrow. Try rest" I touch his hand and leave again as he calls me.

"Baekhyun something is wrong I can tell" I smile and just look back at him. "Get some sleep I will see you tomorrow. I leave and walk down the hallway out the main door of the hospital into the fresh air.

Walking over to my car I climb in and start the engine. As I click my seatbealt on I begin to wonder if what I have in mind would be a good thing to do.

I drive out of the parking lot and decide now is a good a time as any. I make my way through traffic and turn down the large long road before pulling my car over into a gravel car parking area.

Climbing out of the car the air is fresher here and there is hardly any sounds around. The odd bird is chirping in the background as I walk the gravel path.

Reaching where I want to be I sit on the grass looking at the head stone before I lower my head.

"Kai it's me baek. It's weird to be here about all this but I need to get this off my chest. I made love to Kyungsoo lastnight and as much as that is weird it felt so right to me. He is an amazing guy Kai. I can see why you fell for him. The thing is Kai so have I. He had surgery today and man was I worried. The one thing that stood out was he asked me to take care of Taemin if anything was to happen to him. I guess he trusts me which means alot. Kai I miss you man I really do. I wish you came to us when things got so bad we did reach out but you never replied. I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you needed someone. I would like to ask though. I would like your permission to date Kyungsoo. I know you can't answer me and how I wish you would lay into my shoulder like you use to when we were younger and you would always whisper, fancy some chicken in my ear with a funny voice. Man I miss you" I start to cry thinking of the little things as a small white feather lands on the ground beside me. Picking it up I smile and look at his head stone.

"Thank you Kai" I sit for a bit longer talking to him hoping wherever he is he can hear me.

To be continued.....

❤️C ❤️

Love


End file.
